The Cat Returns: New Life
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana Yoshioka; the daughter of Haru finds Baron. Baron thought that Haru got married, but Hana told him she wasn't. Can Baron help Haru once more and Hana from a situation from a group of teenage boys? But what will happen when Auron, Baron's younger twin brother, steps in to help Baron as well? BaronxHaru AuronxHana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.1 Meeting Baron/Reunion

* * *

A girl was running down the cross roads and managed to hide inside a store. She leaned against the wall as she slid down, trying to regain her breath. She then heard noises outside the store, which was yelling.

"Where did she go!?"

"She did run down here, I know it!"

"Dammit! Let's go, we lost her."

The voices soon faded away. She left the store and sat at a table infront of a restaurant. She brought a hankerchief to her forehead, still breathing fast from all of the running.

"Can I get you anything?" A waiter asked. "Tea would be good." She then noticed something occupying a seat across from her. "...can you also make a tuna sandwich with it?" She asked. Soon, the waiter came with her order and paid the food. She then pushed the sandwich forward to the occupied chair. "This is for you..." She whispered.

It revealed a big, creamish, white cat. His left ear was a dark shade of brown. He stares at the sandwich, then back at her. She had black hair that falls perfectly down to her upper back. Her left eye was a saphire blue while the right eye was a chocolate brown. Her white shrit was partially seen because she was wearing a black trench coat. Her black pants fitting her black high knee boots.

Within three large bites, the cat consume the tuna sandwich. She smiled slightly. "My name is Hana, by the way." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"...she looks familiar. Her brown eye is giving me a deja' vu moment..." The cat asked himself.

Hana smirked. "Well, you probably recognize me because I've been down her a few times. If it helps answer your question..." Hana answered. The cat fell over, as if someone shot him. Hana got up from her seat, staring at the fallen cat.

"You okay!?" She asked.

"Y-You can hear me!?" The cat asked, still in shock. The only thing Hana can do was smirk slightly.

"Me and my mom are cat whisperers, but we try to keep it quiet." Hana said as she took the last sip of her tea. The cat stares at Hana. "What's your name? Since you know mine." Hana asked. He sighed. "...Muta." He asnwered.

She smiled. "Well, Muta. I'm sorry if I gave you quite a shocking moment there about me being a cat whisperer, but you're not the only cat that freaked out on me like that." She said while chuckling. Muta kept staring at Hana. "...what's your last name?" Muta asked. Hana stares at Muta.

"...Yoshioka...why?"

Muta stared at Hana shocked. "...is your mom named Haru?" Muta asked again. She nodded. "Yeah...how do you know that's my mom's name?" Hana asked. Muta fell over once more. "...is she...married?" Muta asked, knowing that if _he _ever found out.

"No...my mom was never married. She didn't date anyone at all." Hana said. Muta then sighed in relief. "Then how did..."

"All that mom told me that in college, she got attacked by a boy. Nine months later, I was born." Hana confessed. Muta stared at Hana, suprised. He looked around and then heard yelling.

"There she is!"

Hana looked and saw a group of boys.

"Damn! Muta, I have to go." Hana said as she started to run into the opposite direction. The boys were chasing her. She then felt something by her side. It was Muta; keeping a fast pace with her.

"Follow me! I know a short cut!" Muta ordered. Hana didn't know what was going on, but then followed Muta in a random pattern. Thanks to Muta's pattern, Hana managed to lose the boys.

* * *

After reaching out of an alley, she came up to a courtyard; revealing a small town. It was already pass sunset.

When she enter the court yard, she collapsed to her knees; all out of breath. She felt a feeling of being smaller. When she looked up, the town was bigger than her. She even saw Muta bigger than her.

She then felt a shadowy figure by her side. It was a crow, very bigger than her and big enough to ride. "Muta, what's your problem? You didn't have to make her run all the way here!" He exclaimed. "Not right now, bird-brain! Where's Baron? This is something he needs to know!" Muta asked.

A door was then creaked open. Out of the house, was a cat figurine. He had orange fur, and cream colored fur near the bottom of his chin. His deep emerald green eyes were calm and yet comforting at the same time. He was wearing a white suit that matched with his crimson red vest and navy blue tie. He was also wearing his top hat that had a blue ribbon around it. He was gripping on his brown cane.

"My, Muta...this is suprising." He said in a english accent. Hana didn't know what was going on, but she was still trying to regain her breath. She then felt a hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up and saw the cat figurine kneeling infront of her. "It's alright. Take deep breaths." He whispered. Hana soon managed to regain her breathing from all of the running he did.

"Now, what seems to be the problem, since you came running all the way here?" He asked. Hana pointed to Muta. "He...told me to follow him. I met him at the crossroads. He freaked out a little of what I told about my mom of what happpened." Hana explained. He then was in deep thought. "Baron, this is something you need to know. You know that case we did years ago, to help Chicky with her problem in the cat kingdom?" Muta asked. The cat figurine, which Hana thought Muta called him Baron, stared at Muta. "Why are you bringing this matter up?" Baron asked.

Muta stared at Hana. "Guess who's the kid's mother is?" Muta asked. Baron stared at Muta suprised, then back at Hana. Toto stared at Hana shocked. "I guess I need to explain, just as I tried to say to Muta. My mom was never married. She got attacked by a boy in college that made her got pregnant. It's not her fault." Hana said. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Its...not her fault." She said.

Hana then felt Baron's hand squeezing her arm comfortingly. "...I understand. Can you try to explain the whole story inside the Bureau?" Baron asked. Hana nodded. "I'm...Hana. Sorry if I didn't get a chance-" "I completely understand, since you were trying to regain your breath. I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but you may call me Baron if you wish. This is Toto, a stone statue with a soul, just like me." Baron said. Hana nodded her head to Toto.

Inside the Bureau, Hana was sitting down on a couch as Baron prepared tea. Toto was on a railing near a window as Muta sits right next to Hana. "Here you are, Miss Hana." Baron said as he hands her a cup of tea.

She takes it carefully. "It's my personal blend. It's different everytime, so I can't guarantee the taste." Baron said. Hana stared at Baron, seeing a worried look in his eyes. Hana took a sip and smiled. "It's delicious, Baron. It's the best blend I had in years." Hana said. Baron smiled.

"Now, then. Can you talk from the beginning?" Baron asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Well, years back. When my mom was graduating high school, there was a boy that seems to take an interest in her. His name was Machida. Mom told me that he use to have a crush on him, but not anymore after an incident. But I get the feeling what the incident was. Anyway, he tried to ask mom out, but she keeps turning him down. She was doing the right thing, but it only made matters worse for her."

"When she was starting college, my grandmother died because she had lung cancer. She tried to go forward with her life, but then..." Hana started to shake slightly. Baron sighed and sat next to Hana; rubbing her back in soothing circles. "...M-Machida knew what college she went to. She...was attacked and...nine months later...I was born." A single tear runs down her cheek. Baron sighed, but felt heart broken on the inside; hearing what happened to Haru.

"At first...mom didn't want me, but she then saw something special in me. Just like her, I became a cat whisperer. So, she kept me because she knew that something was there about me. When I was starting high school, Machida found us. He tried to attack mom, but I cut infront of him; trying to protect her. He became so scared of me that he jumped off a cliff. The police bought mom's story that he committed suicide. If it wasn't for me...mom would have been killed that day...but I keep regretting. Ever since then...I've been...treated different. My mom cared about me, but no one else did." Hana clentched her hands into a fist.

Baron stared at Hana suprised as Hana finished her story. "Now...you know the rest. So, it isn't mom's fault." Hana whispered.

Baron sighed as he got up. "...no wonder she didn't come to me for help." Baron said to himself. Hana's mind then clicked. "...those picture..." She whispered.

Toto stared at Hana. "What pictures?"

Hana smiled. "She...never forgot about you. I keep seeing her do artwork of you and the bureau here. I knew know why you and the others look so familiar. Baron, my mom never forgot about you. If she kept using you in her paintings, then you are a nice person." Hana said with a gentle smile.

Baron stares at Hana suprised from what he heard just now. "She...cares about me?" He asked in disbelief. Hana smiled.

"I remember mom told me a story about a kingdom of cats and someone rescued a girl from being married to a cat. I think that was you and the girl was my mom. She never forgot about you, Baron. She cares about you alot." Hana said. Baron smiled gently.

Hana's cell phone then started to ring. She looked. "...it's my mom." She whispered. She then answered it. "Hello? Mom, I'm fine. I got lost is all...I know." She stared at Baron. "Mom, can I ask you something?" She paused. "Can...my friends come over? They want to see you." She was silent for a minute. "Mom, they are not from that fan club. If I said that, then I wouldn't mention it. It's not my fault that I used you in my career report!" She sighed. "Well, they do love your art work and they want to meet you in person." She smiled. "Thanks mom. I'll see you then. Bye." She clicked her cell phone off.

"You **do** want to see her, do you Baron?" Hana asked. Baron stares at Hana suprised. He then smiled, knowing that he can see Haru again. "Shall we, then?" Baron asked. Hana smiled.

* * *

Hana gripped on her hand bag. "Are you sure you can handle being in there, Baron?" Hana asked. Baron popped his head out of the bag, while gripping on his hat. "No worries. I can handle it." Baron said. She smiled.

Toto was perched on Hana's shoulder while Muta was trotting along beside Hana. After an half an hour of walking, they reached a small house. Hana smiled. "You guys ready?" She asked. They nodded. "Baron, I want to suprise mom. Don't come out until I say it's okay." Hana said. Baron nodded and hid back in the hand bag. She opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Hana answered. "In here, Hana!" A voice said. Hana signaled Toto and Muta to stay where they were. Hana walked inside the room, seeing her mom finishing another artwork. "Where are the friends you wanted me to meet?" She asked. Hana sighed. "Mom, you know those stories you told me as a kid? About the one of the girl being stuck in the kingdom of cats?" Hana asked.

Haru nodded. Hana sighed and ran her hand down to her hand bag. Baron managed to step on Hana's hand. "Theres...someone who wanted to see you after all of those years." Hana said. Haru stares as Hana drew out her hand, revealing a familiar cat figurine. He smiled. "It's been awhile, Miss Haru." Baron said as he tips his hat to her.

Haru didn't know how to react, she then fell to the ground, fainted. "Mom!" Hana ran to her side. She felt her forehead. She sighed in relief. "She just fainted." Hana explained.

Hana managed to drag her mom to the couch; putting a bag of ice on her head. Baron sighed. "This wan't going as planned. I thought Miss Haru would take it better; but fainting was not part of it." Baron said as he scratched his head. Hana sighed.

Haru then started to stirr. "Hey, she's waking up!" Hana said. Haru managed to open her eyes and saw Baron smiling at her. "...Baron?"

He smiled. "That was quite a nasty fall you had, Miss Haru. If your daughter haven't been there, it might of been worse." Baron explained. Baron then felt himself being lifted. Haru then held Baron close to her. Baron smiled and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Haru...everything's okay." Baron whispered.

Hana smmiled and gave Baron and Haru privacy; letting them catch up. Toto and Muta stared at Hana. "Give them time. She want's to see you guys too, you know." Hana explained. Toto and Muta stared at her. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Hana said as she headed upstairs.

She slipped into her pajamas and slid into the blankets of her bed. She stared at the window.

_"For once...mom is actually happy. I never seen her smile like that in years."_ Hana thought. She soon fell into a deep sleep. An unnoticed figure walks into her room. His tiny hand stroked Hana's hair.

"Thank you, Hana...for taking me to Haru..." He whispered.

* * *

Ch. 2 Up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.2: Meeting Auron/ Brother Reunion

* * *

Hana walked inside a paint store; since her mother was catching up with Baron, Toto, and Muta. So, she decided to take care of her shopping today.

She heard the bell ring as she walked inside the paint store. At the desk was an old man; smiling gently at Hana. "Ah, it's nice to see you again, Hana." He said as he chuckled. Hana smiled and bowed.

"Hi, Mr. Manako. I'm here to pick up the order mom made a few weeks ago." Hana said. He smiled and set the stuff in a bag. "Where is your mother, by the way?" He asked.

Hana chuckled. "She's having a old reunion with an old friend of hers. So, I taking care of her 'to do' shopping today. I knew my mom wanted company, so I found his address and they are catching up." Hana said with a sad smile.

He laughed lightly. "That is so like you, Hana. Well, I hope that her reunion goes well." He said. Hana then noticed something glittering near the window display. There were two pendants, with two glistering stones in the middle. One of them was emerald green while the other had a black diamond.

"Oh, those pendants interest you, Hana?" He asked. He then walked over and took them off of display and placed them in Hana's hand; letting her take a closer look at them. "They are suppose to be good luck charms, but I heard that if they wish their deepest desire, it will come true." He explained.

She stared at them as they glitter in the sunlight. He chuckled lightly.

"If you want, you can keep them." Mr. Manako said with a gentle smile. Hana stared at him suprised. "A-Are you sure, Mr. Manako?" She asked. He smiled and gave her a gentle embrace. "It's what I least can do. You and your mother always know how to keep this old man company." He said as he squeezed her slightly. She smiled and returned the embrace. "...you're a really nice man, Mr. Manako." She whispered.

He gently pulled away. "Well, I better let you go before your mother worries about you." He said. She smiled. "Thanks again, Mr. Manako." She said. He smiled as he watch her leave the store. "...why would anyone treat a girl like Hana with disrespect? She has a pure heart like her mother does." He whispered.

Hana stared at the pendants. She smiled. She then puts them in her trench coat pocket. She stared at the river as she walked around the forest. She breathed in the fresh air. Hana stared at the sky as birds pass by in the sky; to places uknown.

A twig then snapped. She looked and saw Hoshi; along with three of his friends. He stared at Hana with an evil smirk. "You were lucky that you escaped us that day, Hana." He said. She gritted her teeth. "Beat it, Hoshi! I already told you that it's over between us." She said. She once dated him, but then saw him with another girl; making out with her. That's why she was chasing her that day when she meet Muta.

"Hold her down!" He ordered. His friends darted towards her; but they didn't know that she took Kung Fu classes. With graceful moves, the three friends were on the ground unconcious. She then heard a bang. She saw that Hoshi had a gun. The bullet went through her shoulder.

She collapsed to the ground. She glared at Hoshi. "...you're a coward...you know that?" She breathed; trying to ignore the pain on her shoulder. He scowled and kicked Hana's side. She winced at the pain. She then felt herself rolled down into the river. She was quickly surrounded in darkness.

* * *

She felt someone wiping her forehead with something. She opened her eyes and saw herself at the bank of the river. She sat up and cough up the water that was trapped in her throat. She wince at the pain at her shoulder and her waist.

"Easy; you took a serious fatal blow. Don't try to move much."

She looked around and saw no one around here. "Down here." She looked down and gasped.

It was a cat figurine. He had grey fur and light blue eyes. What caught her eyes was his suit. He was wearing a black suit that went with his yellow vest and his polka dotted navy tie. He was wearing a black top hat. He reminded her of Baron so much. (Think of Auron as the Manga Baron)

"I see that this is over whelming you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Auron Humbert von Gikkingen. But you may call me Auron if you wish; I'm never fond of 'Humbert' in my case." He said as he gave a polite bow. His english accent also matches Baron, except Auron's was deeper She stared at the sky. It was night time. "How long was I..." "At least for five hours." He said. He took out a hankerchief and whiped Hana's face.

"I must say, you took care of those hooligans very well, but I'm deeply feel regretfull for the injuries you have." He said with a sad smile. Hana sighed. "...I thought that he would take the message...but I guess not." She whispered. A tear ran pass her guard. She wiped it away; trying not to be weak infront of Auron.

"Do you happen to have a pendant in your pocket by any chance?" He asked. Hana stared at him suprised, but then pulled out the pendants. He smiled and took the black diamond pendant. He breathed in and puts it around his neck. A flash of light blinded Hana, covering her eyes with her arm. She then felt a hand squeezing her shoulder.

Auron was taller now. He smiled gently. "Magic can be handy once in awhile." He said. She then felt herself in a warm embrace. He squeezed her slightly; trying his best not to hurt Hana in the process because of her injuries.

For once, in her whole life, she was actually...**safe**. She clentched onto his vest and cried softly onto his shirt; her face buried near the crook of his furry neck. Auron gently stroked her silky black hair. "You know...it's okay to cry once in awhile." He whispered into her ear.

He soon pulled away, staring at Hana. "I never got your name..." He said with a gentle smile. She blushed. "Hana. It's...Hana." She said. He smiled. "Well, then Miss Hana. I think I should take you home now." Auron offered. Hana tried to stand up, but the pain at her waist was stinging her dreadfully. "...I can't walk." She confessed. He sighed.

"I was afraid of that." He whispered to himself. He smiled. "Put your arms around my shoulders." He said in a gentle voice. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gently slid his arms around her shoulders and under her knees; picking her up gently. She blushed slightly. He chuckled. "This should be alot easier. Don't worry about the pendant. I'll give it back to you once we reach your house." He said as he looked down; giving her a warm smile.

She then felt her mind clicked. "Auron?" He stared at Hana. "Yes?" She gulped slightly. "Do...you know someone named 'Baron Humbert von Gikkingen'?" She asked. Auron stopped walking. "My...brother is alive?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled. "After all of these years being trapped underground...I thought for sure he wouldn't be alive in this decade." He said as a gentle sad smile came to his face. She stared at him.

"You're...brothers?" She asked. Who ever thought that they were related. He smiled. "Yes. We are twins. I was created a few years after Baron was created. Well...one day...something happened...and I paid the price for it. I got burried for five centuries. But somehow...I managed to escape." He said. Hana stared at Auron. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug; knowing that he was the one that needed comfort. He smiled and squeezed her slightly.

"...where is my brother now, since you know him?" He asked as he pulled away. She blushed.

"He's...at my house. He's having a reunion with my mother. He...rescued her from an incident years ago. Now, they are catching up along with Toto and Muta." Hana explained.

"Friends of his? Toto and Muta, I mean?" He asked as he cocked his head a little. She nodded. He smiled. "Well, it couldn't hurt to see him again." Auron said as he got a better grip of Hana.

* * *

Auron stared at the house as he approached it. He was really nervous. What if Baron didn't want to see him? After all of those years he had been burried? Hana squeezed him comfortingly. He smiled and gently set her down infront of the door. She balanced herself against the door frame. Auron took off the pendant, making himself shrink. He then sat on Hana's left shoulder, since her right shoulder was in deep pain.

She opened the door. "Mom! I'm home!" She said. She then felt a tight embrace from her mother. Hana winced at the pain. "Mom! Stop, my shoulder hurt!" She said. She pulled away. "Sorry, Hana. I just got worried since you didn't answer..." She then noticed the black cat figurine on Hana's shoulder. Hana held a finger to her lips. "I want to suprise Baron. So don't spoil it, Mom." Hana whispered. Auron chuckled slightly.

Haru didn't know what was going on, but then nodded. "Baron?" Hana called. "In here, Miss Hana." A familiar english accent said. Auron smiled, knowing that voice from anywhere. Hana walked in, poking her head inside the living room. "There's...someone who want's to see you." Hana said. Baron was confused. "Who is it?" He asked.

Hana smiled and walked in. Baron stared at the figurine, sitting on Hana's left shoulder. Auron smiled. "...It's been awhile, Baron." He said as he jumped off Hana's shoulder, walking towards Baron. Baron stared at him suprised. "...Auron?" Baron asked.

Auron smiled sadly and embraced Baron. "...you've grown up so much, brother." He whispered as he tighten the hug slightly. Baron smiled slightly and embraced his little brother in return. "...you did as well, Auron." Baron whispered.

Auron pulled away and stared at Hana. "How's your shoulder and waist, miss Hana?" Auron asked. She smiled slightly. "Still a little sore, but I'm fine." Hana said. Haru managed to make Hana sit down on the couch. "Why didn't you say that you were hurt, Hana?" Haru asked. She sighed. "...I'm use to being ignored. So I never mentioned it." She said.

Haru took of Hana's trench coat, revealing the wound that the bullet left. "How long has it been you had this?" Haru asked. Hana winced when her mom started to take the bullet out of her shoulder. "...Only six hours." She said. Haru wrapped her shoulder in bandages.

Haru then frozed on the spot, so did Auron and Baron. They saw all of the scars that trailed down Hana's arms; like she just escape from a battle field. "Hana, can you hand me and Baron the pendants?" He asked gently. Hana nodded and got the pendants out of her pocket and handed it to Auron and Baron.

"Don't worry, brother. These pendants are completely safe." Auron assured. Baron nodded and puts on the necklace. He then felt himself growing taller. He saw that himself and Auron were taller than Hana and Haru.

Auron sat next to Hana. "Hana? Did Hoshi did this to you?" Auron asked. She had her head low, staring at her lap. Auron sighed and got infront of Hana. He puts his hand under her chin; making Hana look at him. Fresh tears were running down her cheek.

Hana wrapped her arms around Auron's neck, giving him a tight embrace. She had her face buried into his shoulder; crying softly. Auron returned the embrace; burying his nose into her black silky hair.

Haru leaned against Baron; feeling her daughter's sorrow she suffered for years and no one noticing it. Baron held her slightly; stroking her short brown hair. Auron picked Hana up gently in his arms. "I'll take miss Hana to her room. She needs her rest." Auron said.

Auron then carried Hana upstairs to her room. Auron then gently laid Hana down on the bed. Hana still had her arms wrapped around his neck; still crying. Auron sighed and sat on the edge of the bed; pulling Hana to his lap. He rubbed her back softly; holding her closer to him. He then heard the crying gone silent after an hour; smiling gently down at her. "You think you're going to be okay?" Auron asked.

Hana nodded. Auron smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head. "Things will get better. I promise." Auron vowed. Hana smiled slightly. Auron then laid her down on the bed. "Rest now. You deserve it." Auron said as he stroked her forehead. Hana closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He smiled and stared at the stars outside the window.

_"Why are people treating her like an animal; especially that boy of hers?"_ Auron thought. He stared at Hana. He squeezed her hand gently. _"I will protect you Hana...at any cost."_ Auron vowed.

Ch.3 Up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.3:Escort/Not Truely Alone 

* * *

Hana wakes up in her bed in her bedroom. She sat up and stretched, but winced at the pain on her right shoulder. It was very hard for her to move it. She then saw a sash on her dresser, along with a note.

Hana got up and readed the note.

_"Baron told me to give you this sash for support. Your shoulder will be a little sore for awhile, but I think you can handle it like you said. _

_~Auron Humbert von Gikkingen _

Hana smiled. _"It's nice for them to think about me and my health. No wonder mom likes Baron so much."_ She said as she tied the sash around her neck, then rest her arm on the sash once it was secured.

Hana then went downstairs, seeing her mother already up. "Hey, sweetie. You better hurry our you'll be late for school." Haru said. Hana smiled. "Trust me, mom. I know that sensei will go easy on me. He always goes easy on you when you were always late at school." Hana reminded her. Haru blushed slightly, making Hana giggled.

"I'll see you when I get home, mom!" Hana called as she ran out the door. Her black trench coat was flowing as she ran. The teachers at her school didn't mind Hana wearing the coat in school, since she told them it was personal. Just as the bell ring, Hana managed to get inside.

Hana stared outside since her sensei was going on about history of medival times. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. The student behind her, Haruka, pointed up front; seeing the teacher called her. "Uhhh...yes, sir?" Hana asked. He sighed. "Can you tell the whole class why dragons during medival time were important?" He asked.

Hana sighed. "Well, they usually kidnapped the princess, making their knight in shining armor come to their rescue." Hana answered. He sighed. "Good. I thought that you weren't paying attention." He said as he goes back to the board.

At the end of school, everyone was gathered at the window.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he's pretty handsome!"

"Why is he wearing a suit?"

Hana stared at the window and saw a man, leaning against the school gates. He had black hair that made his bangs fall to where his eyes were. His light blue eyes looked around the campus. He was also wearing a black suit; matching his top hat and had a cane in his hand. Hana smiled gently.

Haruka stared at Hana. "Do you know him, Hana?" She asked. Hana smiled. "You can say that. He's a friend of my moms. I guess he was worried about me and found what school I was at to see if I'm okay." Hana said as she stared at her right arm.

Hana walked to the gates to meet him. "Hey, Auron. You know you are causing alot of attentions in my class." Hana said. He smiled. "Well, I wanted to make sure I got the right school instead of hunting every school down in Japan just to find you." He winked. Hana laughed. Auron then walked along side with Hana. "How's your shoulder?" He asked.

She smiled. "It's just sore." Hana confessed. He smiled. "Good. I guess Baron was right about giving you the sash for your arm." He said. She nodded. He then noticed that she was wearing her trench coat. "Why are you wearing the trench coat for? And during the middle of summer?" Auron asked. Hana was silent. Auron then understood the message. "Oh. It's to cover up the scars, huh?" He asked.

Hana nodded painfully. "I'm...not comfortable with my appearence yet. So, I want to wait a little longer before I take the coat off at school." Hana said. Auron sighed and stroked the top of her head. "You know, me and Baron know a medicine that can take those scars away. It might take awhile to make, but it will help." Auron offered. She smiled. "Thanks, Auron." She said as she stared at him. He bowed politely.

At the crossroads, Hana then stopped walking. Auron noticed. "Hana? What is it?"

Hana started to shake slightly and gripped Auron's arm for comfort. Auron then saw what Hana was staring at. It was a young boy along with two adults; which looked like his parents.

"It's not my fault that she broke up with me!"

"Why would you go behind her back over someone else!?"

"How should I know!? That girl's brain is so dense that she can't tell, anymore!"

"Well, you ruined it! Now we'll never see Haru now!"

The boy and the parents passed by Auron and Hana; never noticing them. Hana had her head low, her bangs hiding her eyes. Auron sighed and pulled Hana to a alley; so that they can be alone.

"Hana? Was that Hoshi?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, kneeling down to look at her. She nodded slightly. "I take it that you broke up with him and he didn't take that message well?" He asked again.

Hana wrapped her left arm around his neck, hugging him tightly since she couldn't use her right arm. He gently wrapped his arms around her; returning the embrace. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "It will be okay. I promise." He said as he pulled away.

He gently rest his hand on her cheek. She sighed deeply and blushed. Even though he was wearing gloves; his hand was soft and warm. She then gently rest her hand on the top of his hand. He smiled. "Now then, where did you say you meet Muta? I was suppose to find him, but I knew that you knew where he is." Auron said.

Hana smiled. "Follow me." Hana said.

After awhile, they ran to a chair that was occupied by a familiar cat. "Muta, I'm here." Auron said. Muta turns around and stares at him. " It's 'bout time you got here." Muta said as he jumped off the chair and trotted off. "I guess I'll see you later, Hana." He said. He then gently kissed her forehead and ran off to catch up to Muta.

Hana was dead struck at the spot she was standing in. She gently pressed her fingers where Auron kissed her at. She then smiled.

* * *

Auron managed to get to the Bureau while keeping up a good pace with Muta. Baron was with Toto, talking about something. Baron then noticed Auron approaching, in his half cat form.

"Glad that you can make it, Auron. I was getting worried that hair ball over there will give you hard time." Toto said. Muta shot a glare at Toto. "At least I don't eat worms!" He commented.

Auron stared at Baron confused as the crow and fat cat started to fight. He chuckled. "Don't worry, they usually fight alot. You'll get use to it." He said as he walked inside the Bureau; with Auron right behind them.

Auron then remembered something. "Baron. Do you remember when we made that medicine when we were little? To help a child with a terrible scar she had on her arm?" Auron asked. Baron smiled. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Baron said as he puts his hand under his chin. "Well, Hana is wearing her trench coat in school; making sure that no one sees her scars. I told her that I would ask you if we can make another batch of it to help Hana's scars as well." Auron said as he took off his hat.

Baron smiled. "Don't worry. I knew she would ask something like that. So, I made the batch yesterday." He then strolled to his cupboard and pulled out a jar that had some green goo inside of it. Auron chuckled. "You always come prepared, do you?" Auron asked as Baron handed him the jar. "Always." Baron replied.

They soon heard yelling.

"Try that again, chicken wings!"

"Can't you tell the difference between a chicken and a crow!?"

"Of course I can! I'm not the bird-brain here!"

"Well, at least I don't look like a giant marshmallow!"

"Oh, yeah!? Well, at least I don't have a bird-brain!"

"You already said that, you idiot!"

Baron sighed. "So much for my evening flight." He said as he strolled to his chair. Knowing Toto and Muta, it will take hours before the fight broke off.

Soon, the fighting was silenced off. Auron and Baron stared at the door. Then, they heard a knock. "Who could that be at this hour?" Baron asked. He walked over to the door and opened it, shocked from what they saw.

Hana was out of breath, collapsed to her knees. It was like she was running for several hours. Auron stared at Hana. "Hana, are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled down and rubbed her back slightly. She was out of breath that she couldn't say anything. Auron picked up Hana gently, since she was out of energy to stand up.

He then sat Hana down on the couch. "Calm down, Hana. Take a deep breath and relax." Auron whispered. She took a deep breath and started to relax; regaining her breath control and her heart beat. "Sorry...If I didn't...warn you...about me coming, Baron. Hoshi's...parents were following me and...this was the only place I could think of. I...lost them...at the alley way." Hana gasped.

Baron nodded. "That's quite alright, Miss Hana. I understand your dilemma and there's nothing to be scared of coming here." He assured her. Hana sighed in relief. Her phone then started to ring. "Hello? Mom, I'm fine." She paused for a minute. "I'm at the Bureau with Baron and Auron." She listened for awhile. She sighed and handed the phone to Baron. "She wants to talk to you." Hana said while sighing. Baron nodded and took the phone. "Yes, Miss Haru? Don't worry, she's fine." He listened to Haru for a minute. "Yes. Don't worry, I'll make sure she will." He then was silence for awhile. A soft smile came to his lips "...I have no problem with that at all, Haru. How soon do you want to start? I understand. I'll see you then." He then turned off the phone and hands it back to Hana.

"Haru said that you can stay here for the night, since she knows about Hoshi's parents chasing you. They went to your house and asked where you were." Baron said as he sits next to Hana. She sighed. "Also..." He paused.

Hana stared at him. He then smiled gently. "She asked if you and her can stay here. The rest of the houses are empty in the courtyard and I have no problem you and Haru living here with us." Baron offered. Hana's eyes went wide.

Baron then felt Hana giving him a tight embrace. He smiled gently and returned the embrace. _"How come he isn't dating mom? She knows that she likes him, but why is she holding back!?"_ Hana thought as she tightened the embrace slightly. "...Thank you, Baron." She whispered.

Baron smiled and gently pulled away from Hana. Auron was smiling gently. "There are some guests rooms at the back of the house. You can stay there for the night and we'll choose a house for you and Haru tomorrow." Baron offered as he got up, helping Hana to her feet.

Muta then walked in. "Wait, so Chicky and the kid are staying here?" He asked. Toto flew in and perched on the railing. "Yes, Muta. I don't want Hoshi and his parents bothering us. I just want mom to be happy." Hana said. Auron and Baron smiled from what she said. Toto then smirked. "I have no problem with Hana or Haru living here." Toto said as he ruffled up his feathers.

Auron helped Hana upstairs to the guest room. It had a victorian era decoration. Hana stares at the room suprised. "Baron has great taste." Hana whispered. Auron chuckled slightly. "Yeah. That's what it was like with me and him around." He said as he help Hana sit on the bed. Auron smiled. "Hana, can you hold out your arm?" He asked.

Hana took of the trench coat and held her arm straight. He gently put the green goo on a cloth and started to rub Hana's arm with it. "This is suppose to take scars away. If me or anyone else in the Bureau do this each day for a few weeks, the scars should be gone by then." He said as he wrapped her arm up in bandages. Hana smiled and leaned her forehead against his chest. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Auron smiled and returned the embrace gently. "Get some sleep, Hana. You deserved it." He said as he squeezed slightly and pulled away. Hana smiled and laid her head on the pillow. Auron covered her up with the blanket to her shoulders and stroked her hair slightly. He turned off the lights and closed the door slightly behind him.

Auron smiled to himself and walked downstairs to Baron, Toto, and Muta. "I'll drop by Hana and Haru's house tomorrow and pick up their stuff." Auron offered. Baron nodded. "How's Hana doing?" He asked. Auron smiled. "She just now fell asleep. I managed to put on the ointment on Hana's scars and told her that it should take a few weeks before it takes affect." Baron nodded.

"Well, we just have to wait and see the results." He whispered to himself as he thought of a familiar brown haired girl that came to his mind.

Ch.4 up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.4: New Home/The Nightmare

* * *

Hana was helping her mother to move into the new house at the Bureau. They chose the lovely red house that was right next to Baron's. Hana and Haru were soon taking a break. Auron was with Baron and Muta inside the Bureau. "Well, it seems that those two will be with us for awhile." Baron said with a gentle smile.

Auron nodded in agreement. He then noticed the discussion with Hana and Haru. Hana nodded and gave her mother a tight embrace. Auron stares at them for awhile, until someone knocked him back to his senses.

"Sorry, did you say something, Baron?" Auron asked as he fixed his top hat back onto his head. "I asked if you can keep an eye on the Bureau while me and Muta visit the Cat Kingdom." Baron asked again. Auron nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just return safely." Auron said as he winked at them. He left the Bureau as Baron and Muta used a transporting spell.

Hana and Haru saw Auron come out of the Bureau. "Baron said that he and Muta had to go somewhere. They'll be back this evening." Auron said. Toto cleaned his feathers. Hana stares at Toto and then at the sky. Toto knew what she was thinking of. "Hana, you want to see what flying is like?"

Hana took a step back and gulped.

"Don't worry. I know this is your first time, so I won't do any tricks in the sky." He said as he glided down to Hana's side. She hesitated to get on. She then felt warm hands around her waist, helping her onto Toto's back. Auron soon jumped on behind her. "Toto, I think that it'll make Hana feel better if I came along, if you don't mind." Auron said. He then remembered his promise to Baron. He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the Bureau. Baron will understand." Haru offered. Auron smiled. "You ready, Hana?" Auron asked. Hana's mind then clicked.

"Won't I grow taller if I left the Bureau?" She asked. Toto spreaded his wings. "Don't worry. Baron knew that you'll ask me to do this one day, so he put a spell on me as well. You won't grow taller if we left the courtyard as long as you stay on my back." Toto explained. He then took off to the sky.

Hana gripped on Toto's feathers, without hurting him in the progress. "Don't worry, Hana! I got you!" Auron said as he puts one arm around Hana while the other is gripping on Toto's feathers. Hana closed her eyes tightly as she buried her face into Baron's shoulder, her arms around his neck. As Toto glided into the sky, Hana dared opened her eyes slightly. She gasped in amazement.

The noises in the city were long gone, all that there is was the peacefullness in the sky as the sun shined brightly as the clouds glided in the sky. Toto chuckled as he dipped one of his wings into the clouds, making a wave. "So, how does it feel?" Toto asked as he slightly turned his head towards his riding companions. Hana didn't know how to explain what it was like.

Auron smiled. "I think you took her words right out of her mouth, Toto." Auron said as he got into a better sitting position. Hana looked at the ground below. Everyone was the size of an ant from far below. Hana smiled at Auron and Toto. "Thank you for bringing us, Toto!" Hana said. Toto smirked. "No problem, Hana. I'm just glad that you enjoy this. At first, I thought you would feel dizzy after being this high. But it looks like Baron was right about you, you're handling this pretty well." He exclaimed.

Hana smiled. Auron smiled gently at the girl who was sitting infront of him. For uknown reason, he felt Hana leaning against his chest, resting her hand on the top of his. _"Why do I feel so warm and comfortable around Auron? He's...really nice and cares about me. But...why do I feel this way?"_ Hana questioned herself. She felt Auron's hand that was around her waist squeezing her shoulder; like he was hugging her gently. She closed her eyes in bliss and snuggled closer to Auron. _"He smells like tea leaves..."_ She said when she breathed in his scent.

After awhile, Toto landed back into the courtyard. Auron hopped off his back, then helped Hana. She had her hands on his arms as he grabbed her by the waist and helped her get off Toto's back. She stared at his light blue eyes for awhile as he gently puts Hana on the ground.

He smiled as he stroked her cheek slightly. He then felt Hana wrapping her arms around his chest; giving him a tight embrace. "...thank you." She whispered as she tighten the embrace slightly. He smiled as he returned the embrace. "For what, miss Hana?" He asked. She buried her face into his vest. "...for everything." She whispered.

He rest his cheek against the top of Hana's head. "...you're welcome...Hana." He said as he tighten the embrace as well.

* * *

_"Auron Humbert von Gikkingen, for the crime of the murder of the Cat King, Moselius. You are here by be buried under the world's crust until further notice." The cat judge said. Auron was struggling out of the cat guard's grip. _

_"I didn't do it! Phoebus, you know I didn't do it!" Auron protested. He didn't look Auron in the eye. Behind the other guards in the entrance was Baron. "I will find a way from this curse, Baron! I promise!" Auron yelled. _

_Baron struggled to get to his younger brother, but the guards wouldn't even budge. "I know you will!" He yelled. _

_Auron felt the earth crust closing around him, after the guards tossed him in. making it hard for him to breathe. He suddenly felt himself being decomposed. He struggled to get freed, but the dirt was getting closer to him. _

_The last thing he remembered was his brother screaming for his name._

Auron woke up; startled from the dream. He saw himself at the Bureau. He tried to regain his breath, his hand on his heart; trying to put it on normal beats. _"It's just a dream...just a dream..."_ He told himself. Auron walked out of the house and stared at the stars. A single tear runs down his furry cheek. It was like he was dreaming about being back with his big brother and was afraid that he'll wake up in the earth's crust.

A hand was on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around and saw Hana. He sighed in relief. "Sorry, Auron. I didn't mean to startle you." Hana said in a shy voice. He smiled. "I-It's fine." He said.

"Why are you out here, Auron?" Hana asked. He sighed. "...I don't want to talk about it." Auron said. She stared at him and sighed sadly. "...you can tell me, Auron. It's not good to keep it lock to yourself. You need to tell someone sooner or later." Hana said. He sighed.

"It's...something that happened years ago. Remember when I told you that I was buried in the earth's crust for five centuries?" He asked. She nodded. "Well...before that, me and Baron had a case to solve in the Cat Kingdom. One night, I heard a noise in the king's room. When I went inside, Moselius, the Cat King was murdered in his bed. Someone stabbed him in the heart. Everyone thought that I did it, even his son Phoebus believed that I did it. So, they sentenced me to be buried in the earth's crust. I promised Baron that...I would find a way to get out of the curse and prove that I was innocent..." He clentched his hands into a fist.

Hana wrapped her arms around his furry neck and embrace him tightly. She felt his arms wrapped around her small waist, hugging her tightly in return. "Is there anything I can do for you, Auron?" She asked.

"Stay...just **stay**...please...?" He asked as he tighten the hug more. She stroked the top of his head. She felt him burying his face into the crook of her neck; feeling the tears landing onto her neck. "...It's going to be okay, Auron." She whispered. They stayed in that position for awhile. Soon, Auron finally pulled away, staring at Hana.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Hana asked as she place her hand on his cheek. He smiled. "...thank you, Hana." He whispered as he placed his hand on the top of hers. She walked inside the Bureau with Auron. He sat down on the couch, putting Hana on his lap. She rest her head against the crook of his neck, one of her arms wrapped around his chest while the other was holding his hand. He wrapped her arm around her shoulder, rest his cheek on the top of her head. Soon, he drifted to sleep.

She didn't want to move away from Auron, afraid that he'll struggle in his sleep and if he had that nightmare again. She stares at his face as he was asleep. It was peaceful. She stroked the top of his head. He shifted a little, but started to purr deeply in his sleep. She smiled sadly and snuggled closer to Auron. She then heard a polite cough.

It was Baron. She blushed slightly. "Sorry, Baron. He...had a nightmare and needed someone to talk to." She whispered, trying not to wake Auron up. Baron smiled and rest his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Miss Hana. He had that nightmare for some time." Baron explained. She stared at Auron as he sleeps. "Who accused Auron that he murdered Moselius that day?" Hana asked, knowing that Auron didn't do it. Baron sighed. "I don't know...but Phoebus told the court that Auron mudered his father in his sleep." Baron said. Hana stared at Auron; feeling her heart break in the inside.

She hugged Auron as he sleep. She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten slightly. Baron sighed. "...but since you let him tell his story, I think it should light him up in the morning. This is actually the first time he trusts someone other than me. Sweet dreams, miss Hana." He said with a polite bow as he returned to bed. Hana blushed as she rest her head against his chest. She started to feel the steady beat of his heart. _"Poor, Auron."_ She thought. She then felt herself getting heavier. She was about to fall asleep and she knew it.

She then fell into a peacefull sleep. Auron wakes up and saw Hana in his lap. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "...thank you, Hana." He whispered. She closed his eyes once more, letting the sleep come to him. He could hear Hana's soft breathing as he drifted to sleep.

Haru didn't see Hana get up this morning. She walked inside the Bureau. "Baron, have you seen-" She saw Hana fast asleep in Auron's lap. Baron was about to leave. "Sorry, Miss Haru. Auron had trouble sleeping last night and Hana came to comfort him." Baron explained. Haru smiled. Baron stares at Haru. "...she takes after you, you know?" Baron said. Haru stares at him suprised. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"...she's willing to keep anyone happy. You do the same for me, Toto and Muta." Baron said as he stroked her cheek slightly. She blushed a bright red. "...you can blame my mom on that." She said. Baron chuckled. "Do you wish to come on a stroll, miss Haru? It might be awhile until they wake up." Baron offered. She smiled and rest her hand on the offered arm Baron gave her. "Sure, Baron."

He smiled and closed the door behind him slightly, letting Haru's daughter and his younger brother at peace.

Ch.5 Up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.5: The Plan/The Stalker 

* * *

Hana was trying to cook up something special. She had Muta to be the taste tester, since he was there while Toto distracted her mother. Muta took a taste. "...put a little more garlic salt in it and it should be fine." Muta claimed.

Hana puts the little garlic salt in the meal and sets it on the side. "There, now all we need to worry about is the music. Food's done and the decorations in the special house." Hana said as she stretched her arms. Muta became confused.

"Okay, Chicky. What are you up to? And who is this for?" He asked, since Hana didn't tell him anything.

She smiled sweetly.

"...it's for mom and Baron."

Muta stared at her suprised and then smirked. "Wow, even you figured it out." He snickered. She smiled. "Yeah...it's not hard to miss it, no matter how they hide it." She said as she put the meal in the oven. "I know that mom has feelings for Baron and I know he feels the same way as well. So...I want to do something for them, since they helped me." She said as a sad smile came across her face.

"Wait, how did you made sure that Baron didn't know about this?" Muta asked. Hana smiled again. "I asked Auron to distract him for awhile. He knows about the plan as well." She said as she sets out her mother's special blend of tea. "Muta? I know this is much to ask...but you think that you can play this song on the accordian?" She asked as she gives him a piece of paper. He stares at the request and smirked evilly. "No problem, Chicky. I'll do it." He said as he wink. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Muta."

He hesitated, but wrapped his arms around her. "Careful, Hana. You might get suck in to fatso if you stay there too long." A voice said cackling. She turned and saw Toto. "Where's mom?" She asked. He ruffled his feathers. "Don't worry. Haru saw Hiromi and started to chat for awhile. I wouldn't break my promise to you, Hana." Toto said. She smiled. "So, ready for the big plan tonight, boys?" She asked. They started to laugh evilly.

* * *

Haru was standing in the house that Hana told her to wait at. She was wearing a white dress and a heart necklace that her mother gave her before she passed away. She checked the time.

7:55 P.M.

She stared around, seeing if she can find her daughter. She then heard someone walk beside her. It was Baron. He wasn't wearing his white suit, instead it was black. He was wearing a deep crimson red vest with a crimson red bow tie. He was suprised to see Haru in the white dress. "Hey, Baron." Haru managed to say, knocking the blush off of her face. He smiled warmly. "You look beautiful, miss Haru." He said. She smiled. "I can say the same thing to you, Baron." She whispered.

Just then, Auron walked up to them, wearing a waiter's suit. "May you two please follow me?" He asked as he bowed. Baron and Haru stared at each other confused, but followed Auron. When they walked into a special garden in the courtyard, a table was set for two just for them. A candle light in the middle of the table. Muta was wearing a red bow tie while was setting the main course on the table.

Haru turned to Baron. "Did you do all this?" She asked.

"No, did you?"

"No."

They were confused on who did this. Toto had a black bow tie around his neck, pulling the chair out for Haru. He then scooted the seat in when Haru sat down. "Who ever did this, planned this very well." Baron said as he stared at the main course meal. Auron smiled at Toto and Muta, who nodded. After Baron and Haru were done with the meal, an accordian sound started to play. Muta was playing the accordian Baron then recognize the song and stood up. He held his hand out to Haru. "Excuse me, would you...care to dance?" He asked with a warm smiled.

She smiled and took his hand. "...of course." She whispered. They soon began a slow waltz. Haru then started to remember her first time dancing with Baron. When she was at the Cat Kingdom, she described herself as a 'meowzy' dancer, but when she's with Baron; it's a whole different story. When he stop twirling her around, he pulled her into a soft embrace. She wrapped her arms around his chest, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

He then chuckled. "...I'm starting to get the idea of who planned all of this." Baron said as he pulled away, his arms still around Haru's waist. She thought about it for awhile and then smiled. "...I think I know who it is as well." Haru whispered. Baron smile grew softly, stroking her cheek slightly. "...I think I know why this was planned out..." He whispered. Haru smiled sweetly. She gently leaned foward and place a soft kiss on Baron's cheek. He smiled warmly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

_"It's about time..."_ Auron, Muta and Toto thought at the same time. The plan worked. Baron stared at the three. "...she put you up to this, did she?" He asked while smirking. They smiled guilty.

Baron walked inside of Hana's and Haru's house. The light to Hana's room was still on. He smirked, knowing that she was watching it the whole time. He opened the door and was suprised.

Hana was fast asleep, sitting at her desk. Her head was resting on one arm while her other hand had a pencil. She was sleeping peacefully. Her lamp light was still on. Baron walked up to Hana and smiled. He stroked her hair slightly. He then noticed a small paper folded. He opened it slightly.

_Make dinner_

_Do decorations _

_Get Accordian and "Katzen Blut" music sheet for Muta _

_Auron distracts Baron while Toto distracts Mom _

Baron smirked and chuckled slightly. He then noticed another paper was under Hana's arm as she sleep. It was a drawing. He gently slid the paper out of under Hana's arms. He stared at the drawing and smiled sadly. It was a drawing of him and Haru dancing in the special garden in their dinner date. He stares at Hana as she sleeps. He took off his jacket and sets it around Hana's shoulder. He then place his hand on her shoulder. "...thank you, Hana." He whispered. He then left the room, letting Hana sleep in peace.

* * *

Hana wakes up; seeing she fell asleep on her desk again. She then felt something around her shoulder. It was a black jacket. She then smiled, knowing who it belongs to. She then saw a note, right next to her. She opened the note.

_Hana _

_I don't know how you pulled it off last night, but it worked. I guess I should thank you for doing this for both of us. We went to the Cat Kingdom for awhile. We'll be back around this evening. Muta and Toto won't bug you, since they are occupied in their fight. Auron will check on you. See you later tonight. _

_With love, _

_Mom _

Hana stared at the note suprised and then smiled. She went downstairs and opened the door to the courtyard. Auron, Muta and Toto was already waiting for her. He smirked. "...you did it, Hana." Auron said while winking. She smiled and ran to Auron. He picked her up and twirled her around before pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled as she tightened the hug, her arms around his neck. A tear of joy runs down her cheek.

"I just want mom to be happy for once." Hana whispered as Auron sets her down on her feet and pulled away slightly. He smiled. "Don't worry. Baron's a gentleman and I know he wouldn't hurt your mother." Auron promised. She smiled. "...I hope so." She whispered.

Hana was walking around town in the evening, since they were running out of tea leaves and milk. When she got out of the store with the groceries, she felt a unsafe feeling. She can feel a pair of eyes watching her. She kept walking, but still felt that unfamiliar glance staring at her. She then started to shake slightly. She was scared.

She then heard an evil chuckle; one that she was too familiar with. She turned around and saw a familiar black haired man with black eyes. She started to shake deeply as she pinned herself against the wall; feeling the fear growing inside of her. _Run, Hana! Do something, you idiot!" _She thought to herself. "So...how is my little Haru doing?" He asked.

She glared at him; but still shaking in fear. "Why do you need to know!? You broke her spirit because of what you did to her...Machida." She hissed. She thought that he commited suicide, but it looks like she was wrong. He leaned towards her. "Is that how you should treat your father?" He asked as he grinned evily. She glared at him even more. "You will never be my father!" She yelled. He kept staring at her.

"You scarred my mother from what you did! It took her 6 painfull years just to get her to smile again! She never wanted this, but you force it on her! Why can't you just leave us alone!? You never understood what my mom felt when she finished high school! All you did was ignored her, you never paid attention to her! Just leave her-" She then heard a click.

He then pointed a gun at her; making her freeze in her tracks. "You know how long it took to track you two down? I want to finish what I started years ago, before faking my suicidal death." He pointed the gun to her forehead.

Her breathing started to go faster, feeling the tears roll down her cheek. _"Someone...help me!"_

Just then, out of nowhere, something pounced on Machida, making the gun shoot her leg instead. She was then suprised who saved her. It was Muta. He started to claw and bite him as Machida struggles to get the cat off of him; but only making him dig his claws into his shirt and skin, trying to claw him like he was a scratching post. Muta then got in between him and Hana, hissing at him fiercely. Machida looked at Hana, but then felt more claws attacking him. Toto attacked him from behind. He then perched next to Hana. "Quick, grab my feathers!" He ordered.

Hana grabbed him, feeling herself shrinking. Muta helped her on. Toto then took off into the sky, grabbing to Muta's paws to give him a lift. Hana gripped her hold around Toto's neck, since he was flying at great speed. Machida tried to follow the crow and the cat that attacked him, but then lost them. He then yelled something.

"You can't run forever, Hana! I will find you and Haru and finished what I started!" He vowed.

Toto landed at the Bureau, putting Muta down. It then started to rain. Hana didn't let go of her grip around Toto's neck. He could feel her shaking fiercely; he never seen her this scared.

"...Hana?" He asked.

He then could hear her crying softly into his feathers. A door opened, revealing Baron, Haru and Auron. Baron stares at them suprised, then ran towards Toto. "What happened?" He asked as he gently stroked Hana's hair. Toto stared at Hana; her arms still around his neck. "...I think it's best if I tell you after she need rest." Toto said. Baron noticed the injury on Hana's leg.

"Hana? What happened?" He dared asked. Baron then helped Hana off of Toto's back, making her look at him. She then clinged onto his jacket, crying into his vest. He then gently swept her into his arms, rocking her slightly. "Shhhh. It's okay...everything's going to be fine." He whispered. Hana then wrapped her arms around Baron's neck; burying her face into his shoulder; still crying softly. Whatever happened, it must of scared Hana really badly; knowing what Hana was feeling now. He checked her aura to see what she was feeling.

Scared, sadness and dread; but it was mostly fear. He then puts Hana in the guest room inside the Bureau; since she fell asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair gently.

As soon as Baron left the guest bedroom, he stares at Toto and Muta. "What happened that made Hana scared?" Baron asked.

Toto and Muta stared at each other worriedly. "It...was Machida. He..faked his suicidal death. He...tried to kill her." Toto confessed. Baron, Haru and Auron's eyes were wide with shocked. "But...I thought-" Haru stated.

"He told Chicky that he faked his death and wanted to finish what he started. He nearly killed her but me and Bird-brain managed to get there on time to get her out of there. She didn't say a word since then." Muta said. Haru started to shake slightly. Baron noticed and held her in his arms. Auron stares at the upstairs. _"She must be so scared right now from what happened."_ Auron thought sadly.

Hana wakes up in the middle of the night. She winced at the pain in her leg. She felt the tears run down her cheek. _"It...wasn't a dream._" She thought. She then heard a door opened. It was Auron. "Hey." He whispered. He walked inside with a tray that had a hot steaming cup of tea. "I brought you some tea." He said as he sets the tray down, then sitting on the edge of the bed. She was shaking slightly.

He sighed sadly and pulled her into a comforting hug. She clinged onto his vest; crying softly into his chest. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "...I'm scared, Auron..." She squeaked. He then tighten the hug slightly. "Shhhh...it's okay. I'm here." He whispered. She kept crying softly as Auron kept stroking her silky black hair. It soon turned silent after two hours of crying onto Auron. "A-Auron?"

He stared at her.

"C-Can you stay? Until I f-f-fall back asleep?" She asked. He smiled warmly and kissed her brow. "...of course, Hana." He whispered. He then handed her the tea. "Drink this. It will help you calm down." He said. She took a sip of the tea, then finished it. Auron then laid right next to Hana, pulling her close to him. She was resting her head near the crook of his neck, her hand resting onto his chest. He rubbed her shoulder gently. "...as long as you and Haru are here. Me, Baron, Toto, and Muta will protect you with our lives." He whispered. She stared at him and snuggled closer to Auron. He felt a single tear landing on his furry neck.

"...**he** won't come near you as long as I'm around." He vowed. He then felt Hana's body getting heavier. He smiled and kept stroking her hair. "...thank you...Auoron." She said as the sleep consumes her. He kissed her cheek and stares at the ceiling. He can hear Hana's breathing as she sleeps peacefully. He heard a door opened. It revealed Haru and Baron. He smiled and kept stroking Hana's hair.

"She asleep?" Haru whispered. He nodded. "She just now did." Auron whispered. Haru stroked Hana's cheek gently. She felt Hana shifted a little, but then cuddled closer to Auron. "...I don't think she wants to go to school tomorrow after what happened. I'll call her sensei in the morning." Haru said as she leaves the room. Baron stares at Hana. He sighed and stroked her hair. "I don't think that **he** won't give up easily to find her or Haru." Auron whispered. Baron nodded. "I'm also aware of that. I'll ask Muta to keep an eye out on the boy at the crossroads." Baron said. He then left the room, leaving Auron alone with Hana.

He stared at Hana; who was still fast asleep. He puts the blanket up to their shoulders and laid his head on the pillow. He lets the sleep overtake him. He was soon asleep, his arm wrapped around Hana's shoulder. Hana wakes up and stares at Auron. She then kissed his furry cheek, then snuggled her head back against his furry neck. She then soon fell back asleep.

_"...I wish that nothing hurts my mom or my new friends...even Auron._" Hana thought as she falls to a deep sleep.

* * *

Ch.6 Up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.6: Not Alone/The Confession 

* * *

Hana shifted into her sleep. She can feel someone rubbing her shoulder gently. She slowly flutter her eyes opened. She saw Auron staring at her; smiling sadly at her. She smiled slightly and cuddled closer to Auron. "...feel better?" He asked. She couldn't answer him; now realizing how high the sun was. "How long was I..."

"It's already 5 in the evening." He said.

She didn't realized that she slept that long. "I wanted to wake you up, but you had alot of distress in you so, I let you sleep in for awhile. He said. She stares at him suprised. "Auron, you didn't have to-"

She was cut off by a pair of fingers to her lips. He smiled. "I know, but you deserved to rest a little longer. Don't worry about school today. Your mother told your sensei that you couldn't come today." He said. She looked down sadly and leaned against Auron. Why was she doing these actions around Auron? He didn't seem to mind her doing these actions, but why only him?

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She was about to say no, but her stomach said otherwise. He chuckled. "Stay here and I'll fix you something to eat." He said. She stares at him suprised. She then rest her head against the pillow. Auron then came in after fifteen minutes and gave her a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. After eating, Baron came in. "You feeling okay, miss Hana?" He asked.

She winced at the pain in her leg. "My leg hurts, but I'm fine." She said. He sighed. "I don't have enough ingredients to make another healing potion. We may have to take her to the Kingdom of Cats to get the cat doctors to fix up her leg." Baron thought. Auron stares at Hana. "Do you feel comfortable with that suggestion, Hana?" He asked.

Hana nodded. Auron then wrapped her arms around Hana's shoulders and under her knees, picking her up gently. She blushed a light pink. Auron came downstairs with Hana in her arms; following Baron from behind. Baron then remembered something. He puts a necklace around Hana. "This will prevent you from turning into a cat in the Cat Kingdom. Whatever you do when we are there, don't take it off." Baron said. Hana nodded. He smiled and went into the courtyard; with Auron behind him with Hana. "Toto, we need your assistance." Baron said. The crow statue then glowed, shifting from stones to dark feathers. He flapped his wings then looked at Baron. "What is it, Baron?" He asked as he glided down and perched beside Hana. "We need you to take us to the Cat Kingdom." Baron said as Auron helped Hana onto Toto's back.

"Wait, where's my mom?" Hana asked as Auron sat behind Hana while Baron sat infront of her. "She's already at the Cat Kingdom with Muta." Baron said. Toto flapped his wings and then took off into the sky. They flew over a lake that looks like a cat's paw. The moon shined brightly from the reflections of the lake. Toto then dived. "Hana, hold on tight to me!" Auron said as he swept her off of her feet. She realized what Baron and Auron were about to do. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck; burrying her face into his shoulder.

Baron and Auron jumped off of Toto's back, landing into the water. They burst out to the other side of the lake. Auron landing on his feet as his top hat safely plomped back onto his head. Hana pulled her head away from Auron's shoulder and looked around. The sun was shined brightly in the sky. Up ahead was a humongous castle. "That's the Cat Kingdom, Hana. King Lune and Quee Yuki already know about your appearence. Just try to stay calm, okay?" Baron asked. Hana nodded.

Auron on the other hand, was not sure about it. He was unsure if he'll see Phoebus or more importantly, he might not recognize him. He then felt someone squeezing his shoulder. He gasp slightly and saw Baron. "It's okay, Auron. No need to be nervous." He said as he fixed his suit jacket. Auron laughed nervously. "If you were in my shoes, brother, you would know how I feel." Auron said. Baron chuckled slightly.

Hana wrapped her arms around Auron's neck; to help keep herself balance in Auron's arms. They walked inside the castle gates; where Muta and Haru were waiting for them with two other cats. One cat had a dark violet fur with mismatched eyes. One was sky blue while the other is a crimson red. The other cat had white fur as if it was snow with deep blue eyes. The two cats smiled. "This must be miss Hana, I presume?" The dark violet cat asked. Baron smiled and gave them a polite bow. "King Lune and Queen Yuki, this is young Hana Yoshioka." Baron said. LUne smiled and laughed. "Baron, you can call me Lune." He said. Hana blushed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hana." Lune said while bowing. Yuki smiled. "If you can bring Hana in here, Auron. Natori is ready for her." She said.

Auron followed Yuki with Hana in his arms into a different room. Hana then noticed the elder cat. His fur was a slightly grey, but the top part of his head was a darker shade of grey. He was wearing a purple kimono while wearing glasses. "Set her down here, Auron." Natori said. Auron sets her down on the bed gently. "Do you want one of us to be in here with you?" Auron asked. She couldn't answer. He chuckled. "Your majesty." Auron said while bowing. He then left the room, leaving Hana with Queen Yuki, King Lune and Natori.

"Now then, let's see what I can do." Natori said as he examines Hana's leg injury. He then puts a black magic powder on her leg. She then felt a wince of pain in her leg. She clentched onto the blankets. He sighed. "It looks like it damaged the nerves in your leg to prevent it being usable to you." Natori said. He pulled out the materials. "Try to stay still, Hana." He said in a gentle voice. Hana nodded. Lune then held onto her hand, in case she needed support. Natori then sticked the needle into Hana's wound. She closed her eyes tightly; slightly squeezing Lune's paw to ignore the pain in her leg. She knew that Natori wasn't trying to hurt her, but she tried her best not to move. He then pulled out the bullet that was in her leg.

Natori then puts a cloth onto Hana's wound. "Try not to walk on it for a few days. I'll check on it then." Natori said. Hana smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Natori." She said. He stumbled a little, staring at Hana suprised. LUne and Yuki were giggling. Lune the picked Hana up in his arms, taking her to the guests that were waiting on her. Auron smiled as he saw Hana; her arms around Lune's shoulder. "She needs to stay off of her leg for a few days. Natori will check on her injury until then." Lune said as he hands Hana to Auron. He got a better grip of Hana once she was in his arms again.

Yuki smiled. "You all must be exhausted. You can stay in the guest rooms until you can go back to the Human world." Yuki offered. Hana stares at everyone. They did look tired and exhausted. "How can we repay you, Lune and Yuki?" Haru asked. Lune chuckled. "You don't need to worry about that, Haru. I'm just glad that we were able to help you." Lune said.

Auron followed Yuki with Hana in his arms to the guest room, the others in the other guest room. "You can stay in here, Hana." Yuki said as she pulled the curtain aside. Auron then gently laid her down on the comfortable bed. "Dinner will be ready soon." Yuki said as she walks out of the room. Hana stares at Auron. "Auron, you don't have to carry me-"

He chuckled. "Are you still worried about that? It's okay, Hana." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He then stroked her hair. "I hate seeing you struggle all the time, Hana. I don't mind carrying you around for awhile." He said. She blushed a light red. His touch was...comforting. She always feel safe around Auron.

Auron noticed something was buggging Hana. "Hana?" He asked.

She then leaned her head against his chest. He stared at her suprised, but then smiled. He then wrapped his arms around her; giving her a comforting hug. He squeezed her as she hugs him back with affection. He stroked her hair and rest his forehead against the top of her head.

Auron carried Hana to the main dining room, setting her next to her mother, then taking the chair right next to her. Lune then raised a glass. "I want to make a toast to the Cat Bureau. For helping us from the incident years ago. Also, to Hana and Haru. For bringing us happiness from their help of other cats from the years." He said. Auron and Baron stared at Hana and Haru. They smiled guilty. "We...helped other cats before I met you guys." Hana said. They soon smiled.

Hana and Haru were talking to each other. Lune then smiled at Hana. "I'm glad that you could join us today, Hana. We were quite nervous about meeting you." Lune said. She smiled. "It was no problem, your majesty." Hana said. Lune chuckled. Auron smiled sweetly at Hana.

* * *

Hana was on a balcony; using a crutch that Natori gave her to help her support her walk around the Cat Kingdom. It was night time now. Lune found a spell to make it change into night at the Kingdom. A presence was next to her. "Lune is a great ruler. I'm suprised that Phoebus wasn't here to celebrate." Auron said. Hana said. "Lune told me that he was ill so he couldn't come. Gives you a sigh of relief, huh?" She asked. Auron laughed.

"I guess it did." He said. Hana giggled. He then stares at the night sky; seeing the stars shine brightly over the kingdom. "...it's been awhile since I saw this many stars in the sky." Auron said. "Yeah. Me and mom usually come out and stare at the stars all of the time when she didn't have any art work to do." Hana said. Auron chuckled.

Hana stares at Auron. She then wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him softly. Auron wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly. Her arms then rest on his chest, hearing his gentle heart beat. Her cheeks were a bright pink. He smiled sadly and pulled away and stared at Hana. Her eyes were glowing in the moonlight. He stroked her cheek slightly. His light blue eyes glowing as well. They soon started to lean their faces foward to each other. Before she could pull away, she felt his lips pressed against hers; kissing her softly and yet passionetly. She closed her eyes and kissed him in return. He closed the distance between them as he pulled her close to him.

A single tear runs down her cheek. She never felt this happy in her life before. Nothing couldn't ruin this moment between them. But as hard as it was, they pulled away from each other; staring at each other. He smiled and rest his forehead against hers. "...do you think this is safe, Auron?" She dared asked. He smiled and held her closer. "...just trust me, Hana." He whispered as he closed the distance with another kiss. She smiled in the kiss as he started to purr deeply in the kiss.

Baron checked on Hana; but then suprised from what he saw. Auron was holding Hana close to him. Her forehead resting against his; as he started to purr softly as a lullaby for Hana. Baron smiled and left them for some peace. Haru meets Baron in the hallway. "How's Hana?" She asked. He smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Haru. I think Auron can give her enough comfort for awhile." Baron said. Haru then got the idea of what he meant. "How long?" She asked. He chuckled. "I stood there for a few minutes and it's a fair guess that they have the same feeling. I just hope that Auron will explain that we aren't exactly 'brothers'. He said. Hana was shocked. "I thought you were-" "No, we are...just not blood related is all. He was created by a different creator and my creator was happy enought to keep him and made him as my little brother." Baron said. She smiled and hugged him. "That's so like you, Baron." She said as she tighten the hug.

Baron returned the hug; kissing her hair as tighten the hug slightly. He knows Auron to well and he will trust him to tell Hana the truth about him.

* * *

Ch.7 Up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.7: The Backstabbers

* * *

Hana's leg soon healed; big enough for her to walk. For the past few weeks, she and Haru started to help the Bureau with the clients that had problems. One day, Haru was with Baron and Auron with decorations. It was Hana's eighteenth birthday and they want to throw a suprise party. Baron lifted Haru to pin a picture on the wall. He soon puts her down, staring at the Bureau. "Everything is ready." Toto and Muta walked inside the Bureau.

"We didn't see Chicky around." Muta said as he got Hana a present from him. Toto ruffled his feathers. "I'm starting to worry about her." Toto said. Haru sighed. "I'm sure she's coming home right now." Haru said. Just then, her cell phone started to ring. She opened her cell phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Haru. Who is this?" She asked. Her eyes then went wide. "Is she okay?!" She asked. Everyone at the Bureau stared at Haru as she was starting to panick. "Where is she now?" She asked. She closed her eyes painfully and sighed. "I'm...on my way." She said. A single tear runs down her cheek. "Haru?" Baron asked.

"...Hana's in the hospital."

Auron and Baron were in human forms as they and Haru walked into the hospital that the doctor told Haru where she was at. "Hana Yoshioka." Haru said the the desk nurse. She stared at her suprised. "She's...in 304." She said. The three walked down. The nurse sighed. "...the poor thing." She whispered.

The doctor saw them. "How is she?" Haru asked. He sighed sadly and took his glasses off. "The outside of her body looks normal on the outside, but the inside...is a mess. Most of her organs have been damaged. She lost sight comepletly in her right eye and her vocal chords were damaged deeply as well. We did everything we can to help her. She's a very, **very**, lucky girl to survive." He said.

"Can we see her?" Auron asked. He smiled. "Yes. Company would do her good." He said. He then knocked on the door. "Hana? Can we come in?" He asked. They walked in. "You have visitors." He said in a gently voice. Auron, Baron and Haru were shocked from what they saw. Hana was resting on the bed; pale as a ghost. There were bandages around her throat, her arms and legs and her right eye. Her left eye was only half open. She was breathing slowly, trying not to feel the pain in her chest.

The doctor bowed and left them in privacy. Haru sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. Hana slowly blinked her left eye. "Hana? Can you hear me, sweetie?" She asked. She turned her head towards her and smiled weakly. A tear runs down Haru's cheek as she kissed her forehead. She sighed deeply as a single tear runs down Hana's cheek. She felt a hand holding hers. SHe saw Auron. He smiled sadly; rubbing her hand gently. Even though she was cold as ice, Auron's hands were soft and warm. After a few hours, Baron and Haru left. Auron told the that he would join them soon.

He kept rubbing her hand gently. "...Hana?" She stares at him. "...I'm going to try something. Do you trust me?" He asked. Hana nodded slowly. He hovered his hands over her body, then started to concentrate. She sighed deeply as she felt his magic flowing through her body; finding out what was wrong with her and why she was like this. After he was done, his eyes were wide with shock and horror. He then stared at Hana. He sighed sadly and gave her a soft kiss. She tried to kiss back, but was too weak to do it. He pulled away and stroked her hair. "Rest, Hana. You deserved it." He whispered. Hana soon fell into a deep sleep. He stroked her hair one more time before leaving.

In the Cat Kingdom, Haru was sitting on Baron's lap, crying softly onto his vest. He rubbed her back softly. Lune and Yuki were with them along with Toto and Muta. They soon heard Auron walked in. Haru was then fast asleep. Yuki stared at Auron. "Is something wrong, Auron?" She asked. His hand clentched inot a fist. "...if I ever find the people that did this to Hana, I'll run them into a cheese grater." He vowed as his anger was growing in the inside. Lune puts his paw on Auron's shoulder. "Calm down, Auron. What's wrong?" He asked. He had horror in his eyes. "...someone used death magic to try to kill Hana." He said. Everyone gasped.

"Who would hurt Chicky!?" Muta asked, his paws clentched into rage. Auron sighed. "That's just it. Somehow, Hana managed to survive it. She's very lucky because death magic can kill anything and anyone if they got affected, but the first time in history of magic, Hana survived." Auron said. For the past few weeks, Baron and the Bureau were searching through the history of who can use death magic, but found nothing. Natori and Natoru came in. Natoru was a brown cat that had the shade green eyes like Natori.

"We have good news! Hana's being released from the hospital." Natoru said. Auron sat up. "How come?! She's only been there for three weeks. She couldn't be strong enough to move!" Auron said. Haru tried to stand up, but stumbled. Baron caught her before she fall. He then swept her into his arms. "From what we heard, most of her organs have healed. However, her right eye sight is gone permantly and her vocal chords are still healing." Natori said.

Auron stared at Haru, who passed out in Baron's arms. "...take care of Haru, Baron. I'll pick Hana up from the hospital and bring her here." Auron offered. He nodded, knowing that Haru didn't sleep at all.

* * *

Auron was waiting inside the hospital. He then saw a familiar black haired girl. It was Hana. She was using crutches to help her walk. She was still pale and was very skinny. Her hair was shorter; reaching to her shoulders. Her pale blue eye stares at Auron. He smiled sadly. She walked towards him with struggle, but then jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly, her feet were off the ground. He could hear her crying; even though her voice was gone. "Shhh. It's okay...it's okay." He whispered.

"She'll feel sore for awhile, but she'll pull through. She lost her sight from her right eye permantly and her vocal chords are still healing. I say about six months and she'll have her voice back." The doctor said. He nodded. The doctor smiled at Hana. "Make sure you eat plenty and rest well, Miss Hana." He said. She smiled and nodded. He chuckled and scruffled the top of her head. "Have a good day then." He said.

Auron gently picked Hana up. She already relaxed into his arms. As soon they walked out of the hospital, he turned into an alley. He then used a orb to make a portal. Hana was already fast asleep in his arms. He stepped in the portal. The portal soon disappeared.

Hana wakes up after feeling being set down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck protectively, afraid that this was all a dream. He chuckled. "It's okay, Hana. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. She then loosen her grip around his neck, looking around. It was the Cat Kingdom's castle. She then felt arms wrapped around her tightly. It was Haru. She then wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her back tightly; feeling the tears running down her cheek. Haru pulled away and smiled.

Natori walked in. "How are you feeling, Hana?" He asked. She gave him a sign of half and half; like she was saying she felt good but sore at the same time. He walked up towards Hana. "Is it possible if I can see your right eye for a moment?" He asked. Hana stared at him, but shook her head no rapidly; scared about anyone seeing it. Auron sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "It will be okay, Hana. Just trust me, okay?" He asked. She hesitated, but slowly unwrapped the bandages around her eye.

She slowly opened her right eye; embracing the screams she was about to hear. It was silent. She looked and stared at them. Natori's eyes were wide shocked. Auron and Haru had a sad look on her face. Her right eye was a pale sliverly brown, but the pupils were slit like a cat. She looked down ashamed from what happened.

She then felt warm arms wrapped around her and pulling her into a soft embrace. Auron squeezed her slightly. Hana then snuggled closer to Auron, returning the embrace. Natori took a closer look at her right eye. "Yes, the death spell did affect her right eye." He said. Haru stares at Natori. "What death spell?" She asked. Auron rubbed Hana's back in soothing circle. "...someone cast a death spell on Hana. It kills anyone and anything, but Hana survived it. I don't know if you are being protected by an angel, Hana, but you are very lucky to survive." Auron said as he kissed Hana's forehead. She was suprised that she survived it as well. Slowly, her eyes started to close. She was now asleep in Auron's embrace.

"I guess she needs more rest." Auron said as he sets Hana down on the bed. Natori bowed and left to inform Lune and Yuki about Hana. Haru stroked her hair. "Auron." He looked up. "Yes, miss Haru?" He asked.

She was about to leave, but then stared at him. "...if you break my daughter's heart, I break you. Deal?" She said as she left the room. He was suprised from her threat. He stares at Hana, who was fast asleep. He laid down next to Hana. She shifted a little, cuddling closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist. He eyes closed slowly, falling asleep.

* * *

_Hana was running down a dark alley; running from two dark shadows. She then heard a familar evil chuckle. She backed against the dead end of the alley. "Ready to recieve your punishment, dear Hana. She tried to scream for help but a spell binded her mouth to prevent her to speak. She then felt a horrible pain inside her body. _

_She then saw a familiar boy closing in on her. He puts his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "Why do you keep resisting me, Hana?" Hoshi asked. She glared at him, trying to escape. She then coughed up blood. She then collapsed to the ground. She then saw the man that hurt her mother. He leaned foward towards Hana's face "Oh, Hana..." _

Hana shot out of bed, breathing fast. She saw herself in the Cat Kingdom castle. It was the evening. She was shaking rapidly, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. Shen felt furry arms around her. It was Muta. He told Auron that he would watch Hana while he was in a meeting with Lune and the other members of the Bureau.

Hana buried her face into his fur, crying softly. Muta didn't like seeing Hana sad or scared. "Easy, Chicky...easy..." He whispered. After an hour, it was silent. He pulled away and stared at Hana. "Had a bad dream, kid?" He asked. She nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Did it have to do with how you ended up at the hospital?" He asked again. Once more, Hana nodded. She felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"...can you remember who did it?" He asked. She nodded gravely. She started to shake rapidly once more; scared about telling Muta who did it to her. "Who was it?" He asked. She pressed her hand against Muta's forehead, giving him an image of who did it. Before she ended up in the hospital, Natori and Natoru told her that she had powers here in the Cat Kingdom. She can give pictures of images in someone's mind. When she pulled away, Muta stared at Hana shocked. "Chicky..."

She burried her face into his furry neck once again, crying softly. Muta felt his rage growing inside of him. "Don't worry, Chicky. They have to go through me if they tried to put their hands on you." He vowed. Hana felt safe again when she heard Muta said that. She felt Muta tightening the hug. If she had her voice, she would thank him for listening to her, but she didn't have her voice.

She tried to get up out of bed, but struggled. She then felt herself being lifted. Muta was carrying her in his arms. "None of that, Chicky. Everyone knows that you're not strong enough to walk yet." He smirked. She blushed. _"I swear, I'm getting spoiled by everyone. I might forget how to walk if everyone insist of carrying me."_ She thought.

Muta walked down a few hallways, before running into Baron. "Baron, think you can take her out for fresh air? I need to tell Lune something and I can fill you in later." Muta said. He smiled and took Hana into his arms. "Do what you need to do, Muta." Baron said as he walked down the hall. Hana had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, balancing herself.

Baron stared at Hana. "I never seen Muta this angry before. Did he find out something?" He asked. She nodded. She looked away, ashamed to look at him now. She heard him sighed and pulled her close for a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. "...it will be okay." He said. He squeezed her slightly before starting to walk outside of castle.

He took Hana outside the castle, letting her inhale the fresh air. He then saw Toto. He glided down and landed next to Hana and Baron. "Think you want to go flying for awhile, Miss Hana?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He chuckled and helped her sit on Toto's back. "Just glied around the Kingdom, Toto." He said. Hana stared at him confused, thinking that he might want to come with her. He smiled. "I'll join you later. I have to take care of something." Baron said. Toto then took off into the sky. Hana stared around the kingdom as she was in the sky.

Muta explained what Hana showed her in the images. Everyone was then shocked what they heard. "...If I ever see those two again, they'll be my new scratching posts!" Muta said. Haru had her head low. Hana was hurt because of her. Baron pulled her into a comforting hug. "...none of this is your fault, Haru." He whispered as he tighten the hug slightly. "...then why do I feel guilty about this, then?" She asked as she buried her face into his shoulder. He stroked her short brown hair. "Shhh. It's okay..." He whispered.

Auron had his head low, his ears were low as well. "...then we need to take drastic measures. Hana and Haru can't be alone in the human world. Machida and Hoshi know that they wouldn't give up on Hana or Haru. One of us should be with either one of them at all times." Auron said. Lune and Yuki stared at each other. "...if that what you think we should do, then we will. All in favor of Auron's idea." He asked. Everyone raised their hands. Lune sighed. "Then its official. At the Human Kingdom, one of us should be with Hana or Haru at all times if they leave the Bureau." Lune said.

Auron walked into the gardens. He then heard flapping. Toto landed infront of him, with Hana and Baron on his back. He smiled and helped Hana off of Toto's back when Baron hopped off first. She blushed as he was carrying her. He chuckled. "You're still too weak to walk." He said. Hana leaned her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He sat down, with Hana in his lap. She blushed even a deeper red. He chuckled. His chuckle soon faded as he stared at Hana's pale skin. He pulled her close to a hug. She returned the hug. He nearly crushed her in the hug, but she didn't mind at the least. "...they won't come near you again, Hana. I swear it. Muta said if he saw them again, they'll be his new scratching posts." He said. She giggled, cuddling closer to him.

He pulled away, staring at Hana. He closed the distance between them with a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, kissing him back. Hana pulled away, staring at Auron. He smiled and pulled out a present. "I know it's late to give you this, but happy late birthday, Hana." He said. She opened it and saw a diamond necklace. It was a keyblade with a silver diamond in the middle. "The owner said that this is the key to my heart, but I still don't understand it." He said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

He smiled and returned the hug. "...I'm glad that you love it, Hana." He whispered. He squeezed her slightly before pulling away. He then puts the necklace around her neck. It started to shine brightly around her neck from the sunlight. He smiled. Hana then gave him a soft kiss. He smiled during the kiss as he started to return it.

_"Why couldn't I grow up here with them?"_ She thought to herself. She was happy and she didn't mind the least being in the Cat Kingdom. As long as her mother, Baron, Muta, Toto, and Auron were with her, she is fine and never scared again.

* * *

Ch.8 Up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.8: New Start/Fear rises 

* * *

Hana was snuggled into the blanket; but then feeling something soft next to her. She fluttered her eyes opened. She smiled as a pair of familiar light blue eyes stare at her. "Morning." He whispered.

Hana smiled and kissed his furry cheek. Hana remember falling asleep. She was back at the Bureau, but was still too weak to walk. Auron left her room so she can dress in privacy. Her keyblade necklace was shining from the sun's reflection.

When Hana was done, she tried to walk towards the door, using the wall to support her. When she reached the door, she felt herself being lifted in familiar arms. He smiled gently as he carried her downstairs. Haru smiled as she saw Auron carrying Hana. "Make sure you give sensei the note, okay?" Haru asked. Hana nodded.

Auron was now in his human form, thanks to the pendant he was wearing around his neck. Hana was blushing slightly when people were staring at them in awe. He chuckled. "It's fine, Hana." He whispered. They arrived at the school. "Where do you go first?" He asked. She got out her notebook and wrote it down.

_"I go to History class first."_ The note said. He smiled as he got a better grip of her. The attendance teacher gave Auron a visitor's pass and explained what happened to Hana. Class has now started. The door opened, revealing Auron carrying Hana. The students were staring at her suprised, including the teacher. Hana gave sensei the note. He readed it.

_"Hana was in the hospital for awhile. Doctor said that she's too weak to walk, so Auron is going to help her for awhile until she has strength in her legs again. She can't use her voice for awhile either since her vocal chords are still healing. The doctors couldn't put her in a wheel chair, since it will cause a comotion of how many stairs are in the school."_ The note stated.

He stares at Hana and Auron. He sighed. "Just sit in the back of the class, Auron." He said. Auron nodded his head as he sets Hana down at her desk. Auron then noticed Hoshi. He gave him an icy glare. He coward in his seat and turned his attention to the front. Hana was taking notes when she felt that scared feeling again. She gulped nervously and stared at Auron. He got the message and nodded.

At the end of class, when the students left, Hana shaked slightly. Auron wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back in a soothing matter. "...is he here?" He asked. She didn't know, uknowing if he was there or not. Auron swept her off of her feet, holding her close.

He then noticed that Hoshi was still in class. He glared at him. "You listen carefully." He hissed. Hoshi stared at him shocked. "...if I see you around Hana or hurt her ever again, you'll **regret** of meeting me." He vowed. Hoshi coward into his seat as Auron carried Hana out of the classroom. Her face was burried into his shoulder. Haruka walked up to Hana and Auron.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked. Auron stared at Hana. She didn't move her face an inch for awhile from his shoulder. "...it's hard to say. Are you a friend of hers?" He asked. She smiled. "My name is Haruka. It's nice to meet you." She said while bowing. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well." He said.

The whole day went by, but Hana was still scared of something. Auron was at the Bureau with Hana in his arms. Baron and Haru saw them walk in. "What's wrong, Hana?" Haru asked as she stroked her hair. Hana tighten her grip around Auron's shoulders. "...she's been like this all day." He said. Just then, a knock came onto the door. Baron opened it and was suprised from what he saw.

It was Lune with his father. He didn't changed much the last time he saw Phoebus. "...'sup, babe?" He said as he grinned. Baron sighed in irritation, hating that nickname he gives to everyone. Phoebus then saw Auron, glaring at him. "...Auron."

"...Pheobus." He said as his anger in his light blue eyes growed. Lune noticed Hana shaking. "Hana, are you alright?" He asked. Hana kept her face buried into Auron's shoulder. Auron rubbed her back slightly as he adjusted his grip on her. "...she won't tell me what's wrong. She's been scared all day. I don't know if it's Hoshi and Machida, or something else." He said.

Pheobus stared at Hana, then at Haru. "...you didn't tell me you were married." He said. Haru glared at him. "That's because I'm not." She said as her anger grows, remembering what he did to make her stay at the Cat Kingdom years ago. Phoebus then glares at Auron. "I thought you were buried from what you did to my father." He said.

Auron's anger began to grow. "You know I didn't murder your father, Phoebus and you know it!" He said. "...then I will see you at the Cat Kingdom in court. The court decided your faith after your burial." He said. Hana's eyes went wide. She then stares at Auron. He stared at her and sighed sadly. "...I guess...I have explaining to do." He said. He carried Hana upstairs into her room. He sits her down on her bed, then sitting next to her. "He's really put out with me, Hana. Even if I did tell the court that I didn't murder his father, they would believe Phoebus over me." He said.

He then felt Hana's arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. He gently puts Hana on his lap. "Shhhhh." He whispered as he stroked her shoulder length hair. Hana was crying in the crook of his neck. She didn't want to lose him. He's the only person that know how she feels and he's the only person that she actually feels safe around. Hana was soon fast asleep. He gently covered Hana with the blanket up to her shoulder. He then slowly kissed her. He knew that this will the last time he will see her. He stares at the keyblade necklace around her neck.

He sighed and stroked her hair. "...I will always watch over you, Hana." He whispered. He gave her one last kiss, but it lasted longer. He stroked her cheek when he was kissing her in her sleep. He felt a tear run down her cheek; landing on his gloved hand. He pulled away and stared at Hana's face. "...good-bye, Hana. I will always love you." He whispered. He then left the room, seeing Phoebus waiting for him. He puts on his jacket and then his top hat. "...let's go, Phoebus. I hope your happy that I have to leave a heartbroken girl behind because of you." He said. Baron had his head low, including Haru. They followed Phoebus, Lune and Auron through a portal.

* * *

_Hana feels herself at the Cat Kingdom's castle. "Why am I here?" She asked. She smiled; thank god that her voice is back, but this was a dream. She then saw Baron and Auron walking. "They need to tighten security around here, brother. I'm getting the feeling that something will happen to Molesius if not careful." He said. Baron stared at him. "You might be right, but we need to solve this case so we can go home." Baron said. _

_"Baron, Auron. What's going on-" She then felt them walk through her like she was a ghost. They soon disappeared from her sight. This is no dream, it's a memory. She then saw something shifted in the curtains. It was the younger version of Phoebus. He looked so much like Lune she knew today. She saw a bloody knife in his hands. She then saw two other cats. One of them was black while the other was a dark grey._

_"Time to get to work." Phoebus said He disappeared into his father's room. She then heard a scream and something being stabbed. Hana's eyes went wide. Auron was innocent and Phoebus made him took the blame. He just wanted the crown for himself and letted Auron took the heat. Auron ran into the bedroom, seeing the cat king murdered. A guard saw Auron in his room, with the bloody knife in his hand. "This isn't what it looks like! I didn't kill him!" Auron said. The guard grabbed him and dragged him to a different room. Hana tried to run after him, yelling for his name. Soon, everything went black. _

_She then saw a white cat. She was wearing a navy blue dress. Her blue eyes stared at her. "Now you know the truth, Hana." She said. Hana was suprised. "Are you...?" She smiled. "Yes. I'm Baroness Louise von Gikkingen. Now, it's up to you to help him." She said. Hana stared at her suprised. "Also...tell Baron that I'm proud that he found someone. Your mother is perfect for Baron. Tell him...that he should go foward in the future with her." She said. Hana felt herself in Louise's embrace. Soon, everything went black. "I'm giving you your voice back, but your legs need more time to heal. Good luck, Hana." Her voice soon disappeared._

Hana wakes up, seeing herself in the bedroom. Hana got out of bed and raced out to the courtyard, even though it was difficult for her. "Toto!" She yelled. Toto woke up from his stone slumber. He saw Hana, but suprised that he heard his voice. "Hana, what's wrong?" He asked as he glided down. "I need you to take me to the Cat Kingdom! Please, we don't have enough time!" She said. Toto stared at her suprised, but then lowered his back so that Hana can hop on. Muta just now came.

"Where do you think you're going, Chicky? You can't be out of bed." He said. Hana glared at him. "Right now is not the time, Muta! I need to get to the Cat Kingdom before they execute Auron! He's innocent!" Hana yelled. Muta stared at her shocked. He sighed. "You need help to get there, kid." He said as he grinned. Toto grabbed his paws with his claws. He flew in the sky.

"Toto, we need to go faster!" Hana said. Toto nodded. "Okay, hold on tight!" He said. He soon flew at magnificent speed. They soon got to the Cat Paw's lake. Toto let go of Muta first, then dived down to the lake. "Thanks, Toto!" She said as she jumped off of his back. They went through the portal. Muta was on his four paws at the shore of the lake. "Get on my back, kid!" He said. Hana did what she said.

Muta ran to the castle on his four paws with Hana on his back. He managed to cling onto the wall of the castle. He was slowly climbing up the tower. Hana had her arms wrapped around his furry fat neck. They soon got to the room, where the court was. Auron was standing infront of the judge. Phoebus was glaring at him. Haru, Baron and Lune was in seats. Haru squeezed Baron's hand.

"Auron Humbert von Gikkingen. For the crimes of the late Cat King, Molesius. We come to agreement of your faith. You are found guilty and your punishemt...is death by-"

"Auron is innocent!"

Everyone turned to the window and saw Hana, on Muta's back as he climbed inside. Auron stared at her suprised. Hana got off of Muta's back as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the running and climbing. (Poor Muta) She had trouble standing, but tried to stand up.

"Who let her in here?"

"I didn't."

"Is that the famous Hana Yoshioka?"

"I thought she was bedridden from her injuries."

Hana managed to run towards Auron and embraced him. "Hana, what are you doing here?" Auron asked as he wrapped his arms around him. She stares at the judges. "Auron is innocent. He didn't kill Molesius that day." Hana said. Auron sighed sadly. Even if Hana tried to help him, it wouldn't make a difference.

"What proof do you have if he's innocent, Miss Hana?" The eldest judge, Jurain, asked. His fur was a light grey, but his crimson red eyes stared at her. She had trouble walking. She then pulled something out. "This is the weapon that killed Molesius. As you can see, the bottom part of the blade has 'Phoebus' inscribed on it. I also took the part that his paw prints are on the blade. Auron's hands are human like Baron's. He doesn't have paws." She glared at Phoebus as he stared at her shocked.

"How do you know that it's Phoebus and it doesn't belong to someone that has the same name as him?" He asked again. Han straighen up. "The ghost of Baroness Louise von Gikkingen showed me the past and I saw Phoebus behind the curtain as Auron and Baron passed Molesius' room. He went inside and stabbed his own father. Auron heard the scream and investigate. By the time he got there, Phoebus was gone." Hana said. "However, he didn't act alone." She said.

Baron was staring at her shocked. _"L-Louise?" _He thought. Hana smiled at him. "She told me that she's proud of your, Baron. She wants you to go foward in the future with my mother." She said. The judge stared at her. "Knowing Louise, she does have the power to show anyone the past. Who else acted on this, Hana?" He asked.

Hana glared at Phoebus. "I call in Machida Mishuzi and Hoshi Mishuzi!" Hana announced. Soon, Machida and Hoshi were in the cat court. They saw Hana and glared at him. "They helped Phoebus to murder Molesius Felinus. Those two are magicians and have the power to be immortal. They gave Phoebus a blade that's made out of Wolf's Bane, a flower that is poison enough to kill anything and anyone. He accused Auron so that he can take the throne to himself and let Auron be burried in the earth's crust for five centuries.

"They knew that I would figure them out sooner or later, so they did something that was forbiden. They cast death magic on me, making sure that I was out of the picture. But, however, I managed to survive it. I can prove that they did it because I lost my sight in my right eye permantly and I can barely stand right now as it is because they knocked the nerves in my legs; making them unusable now."

The eldest judge stared at the second eldest judge. "Well, Zues?" He asked. He was staring at Hana shocked. "...it's the truth. She's not lying at all." He whispered. Auron chuckled. "The one thing that Hana's good at is speaking from her heart like her mother." Auron said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled.

Phoebus, Machida, and Hoshi were infront of the judges; guards restraining them. "Phoebus Felinus. For the murder of Molesius Felinus and accusing Auron Humbert von Gikkingen for your action, you are found guilty of all charges and sentenced to death. Machida and Hoshi Mishuzi. For the crime of helping the murder of Molesius Felinus, you are here by stripped from your magical powers and sentence to life in the dungeon." Jurain announced.

Hoshi struggled out of the guard's grip and tried to use death magic on Hana and Auron. However, it was deflected by something. The keyblade necklace was glowing. A spirit came out. The necklace then shot out a light, knocking Machida and Hoshi unconcious. Hana was breathing fast as Auron was holding her in his arms. Hana started to sway from side to side. She nearly fell to the ground, but Auron caught her.

He sighed. "She's fine. She just used too much energy." Auron said as he scooped Hana up into his arms. Jurain stares at Auron. "We are greatly sorry about the accution years ago, Auron. Do you have the heart to forgive us from what we did?" He asked. Auron smiled gently. "All is fine, Jurain. I'm just glad that I can spend the rest of my life with Hana." Auron said. He stared at Hana as she was asleep.

He nuzzled her cheek and purred softly into her ear. Hana opened her eyes and saw Auron. He smiled and kissed her. Hana didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She rest her forehead against the crook of his neck. Auron stares at Baron and Haru. They were shocked from what happened. Muta was staring at Hana suprised as well.

"I guess we don't need to worry about Machida from now on, Haru. You're very lucky to have daughter like Hana at your side." Auron said. Haru smiled. Baron stares at Haru, then gathered her into a hug; knowing that everything is back to normal for Hana and Haru. Haru squeezed him tightly, knowing that Hana did it. "...I love you, Haru." He whispered. Haru smiled as a single tear runs down her cheek. "...I love you too, Baron." She whispered. He smiled and purred softly.

Auron then noticed that Hana grew cat ears and a tail. One ear was black while the other was white. Auron smiled. "We better get Hana home or she'll turn into a cat." He said. They bureau soon headed home, knowing that Auron will not be going anywhere for a long time.

* * *

Ch.9 Up soon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.9: The Suprise/Beautiful Christmas

* * *

_Hana was surrounded in darkness. She wasn't sure if Auron was innocent or not. She then felt herself in a warm embrace. It was Louise. Hana smiled and returned the embrace. "...thank you for helping me, Louise." Hana whispered. _

_She pulled away and smiled at Hana. "...I'm just glad that you were able to make it on time." Louise said. Hana's mind then clicked. "...Louise? Was it you? Did...you save me from that death magic they cast on me?" Hana asked. Louise smiled. "...they still need you there, Hana." She said. Hana smiled as she hugged Louise once more. _

_"...I"m going to give your legs strength once more, Hana. Auron was right about one thing..." She whispered. Hana stared at her. "...you are being protected by an angel. I will watch over you and everyone at the Bureau." She said. Hana smiled as Louise faded away. "...thank you..." She whispered. _

Hana starts to feel herself in a comfortable bed. She fluttered her eyes opened and saw herself in a room. She looked at the window and smiled. It snowed out. She forgot that it was the middle of December. She tried to sit up, but she felt aches from her entire body.

"Steady...steady." A voice said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns and saw Baron; sitting in a chair that was right next to her. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket or his top hat. His crimson red vest was showing along with his white long sleeve shirt and his blue navy tie. His beige pants were glowing somewhat from the light from the window.

"Where are we?" She managed to ask. He smiled. "We're at the Bureau. It's okay...you're safe now." He said. Hana's eyes then went wide. "Wait! Where's Auron!? Is he-" She was cut when Baron pressed his fingers against her mouth, silencing her.

"He's fine. He's at the Cat Kingdom with Haru and Muta talking to Lune about his father's execution." Baron said. Hana sighed in relief. Baron seemed to be troubled by something. "Baron? Is something wrong?" She asked.

He sighed. "Listen, Hana...I want your...honest opinion." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, his tail swishing nervously. Hana nodded. "...What would happen...if you found out about me...being..." He was hesitating what he was trying to say. He didn't want to hurt Hana.

Hana stares at him, but then her eyes went wide. "A-Are you saying that...?" She asked. He stared at her and then smiled gently. She wasn't angry, but suprised. He pulled off his right glove, revealing a engagement ring. Hana then wrapped her arms around Baron's shoulders, embracing him tightly. He was suprised from Hana's reaction, but then smiled as he returned the embrace. "When did you...?"

He chuckled. "It was a day after we brought you back." He stated.

* * *

Auron carried Hana to her room, making sure that she had enough rest. Baron and Haru were downstairs, waiting for Auron. He then came downstairs. "It might be a few days until she wakes up." Auron stated. Haru sighed in relief. "I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about those three anymore." Haru said. Baron smiled, knowing that Haru and Hana are safe. "Well, I'm going to the Cat Kingdom and talk to Jaraine real quick. He still want's to repay me from what he did that Phoebus made me take the heat for." Auron said as he walked out of the Cat Bureau.

Baron stares at the lovely burnette next to him. He sighed. "Haru?" He asked. She stares at him. "Yes, Baron?" She asked. He smiled. "Do you want to take a little stroll with me?" He asked. Haru smiled at the idea, taking his offered arm.

They were outside of the Bureau, first starting to snow in the night time. Haru smiled. "Mom always love coming out when it snows at night. It reminds her so much of the fun activities she did with my grandmother." Haru said. Baron smiled. "I always thought about the same thing, coming out at night as it snows. It usually helps me clear my mind for awhile." Baron said.

Haru smiled at him. Baron smiled warmly at her. He then got infront of her. "Haru, we knew that we had feelings for each other, and we managed to release them; thanks to your daughter's help." He said. Haru giggled. "Yeah, I still can't believe that she pulled it off." Haru said. She then noticed that he was on one knee. Haru then got the idea and blushed a dark red.

"Haru, I know that we clearly didn't have time to share our feelings more, but I do love you more than anything. You are the best thing that ever happened for the past ten years. I want to share our lives together...and both Hana and Louise wanted this for us as well..." He then pulled out a small box, revealing a small diamond ring.

"Haru, will you marry me...and become Baroness Haru von Gikkingen?" He asked.

Haru was so stunned from the question. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. He then felt arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly. "...of course I'll marry you, Baron...that's how much I love you..." She whispered.

Baron smiled and returned the hug, stroking her short length hair. He then pulled away, staring at Haru. He smiled as he leaned foward and gave her a soft and yet passionate kiss. Haru didn't hesitate to return the kiss. She pulled away as Baron stood up, holding her close to him. She rest her forehead against his. He let himself purr softly. Haru then noticed something. "...who's going to tell Hana?" She asked.

Baron chuckled. "I'll tell her, Haru. Just trust me..." He whispered in her ear. Haru giggled. "...I always had trust you, Baron." She whispered.

* * *

Baron stares at Hana as she was still in his embrace. "...do you mind, Hana?" He finally asked. Hana smiled as tears of joy runs down her cheek. "...I always wanted to feel what it's like...but I'm glad she chose you...'dad'." She whispered. Baron smiled as he hugged her tightly. Hana was crying tears of joy into his vest, tightening the hug.

Leaning against the door frame, Haru was smiling sweetly. She sat next to Baron and embraced them both. Hana was now glad that she have both parents for once and finally...a father that actually cares for Haru and Hana. "When's the wedding?" Hana asked. They both laughed. "It's after Christmas." Haru said.

Later that day, Hana walks out of the Bureau. She then saw a familar black cat figurine. He was talking to Muta and Toto in the courtyard. Muta noticed Hana and grinned. He tapped Auron's shoulder and then pointed to Hana. He turned around and saw Hana. He smiled warmly and open his arms towards her. She ran towards him.

He felt Hana jump at him. He stumbled a couple of steps, but managed to balance himself as he gave Hana a tight embrace. Hana had her face buried into the crook of his neck, her arms around his neck. He rocked her slightly as he smiled sadly. "I'm here, Hana. I won't be going anywhere for a long time." He whispered into her ear.

Hana pulled her face away and stared at Auron. He smiled and rest his forehead against hers. She felt a single tear of joy run down her cheek. Hana then felt his hand on her cheek. He gently leaned forward and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss. "Do you have to be mushy infront of me?" Muta complained. Hana pulled away from Auron and stares at Muta.

He smiled and gently puts Hana down so that her feet is touching the ground. Muta was suprised as she felt her arms around his neck, embracing him. "...I can't thank you enough for helping me get to the Cat Kingdom, Muta." Hana whispered as she tighten the hug. Muta hesitated, but then wrapped his furry arms around her. A blush was crossing his face. Toto was cackling evilly.

Hana then hugs Toto. He chuckled as he wrapped one wing around Hana. "I also want to thank you for helping me and Muta, Toto." Hana whispered into his feathers. He smiled. "I'm just glad that you managed to save Auron, Hana." Toto said. Auron smiled, knowing that Hana was back to her old self again. Hana managed to pull away. She then felt her mind click. "What day is it?" She asked. Auron fixed his top hat on the top of his head. "I believe it's the twelth of December." He said.

Hana smiled. _"Good, I have enough time..."_ She thought. "Thanks, Auron. I thought it would be later, but I guess not." Hana said. Auron cocked his head to the side a little, but then shrugged it off. Hana was up to something, but just didn't know what.

* * *

Hana walked inside the store and saw Mr. Manato. He smiled. "Hana, it's been awhile." He said as he embraced Hana. She smiled and returned the embrace. "I miss you too, Mr. Manato." Hana whispered. He smiled as he pulled away. "What can I do for you, today?" He asked. Hana smiled. "I...was hoping if you have a piece of metal that I can carve for someone. And possible, some purple yarn and a collar?" She asked. He smiled.

"You're in luck, Hana. Here's a collar, a purple yarn and a piece of metal. Planning something special?" He asked. Hana smiled warmly. "...you can say that." She said as she paid the items and walked out of the store.

For the past few days, Hana was occupied into her room. The Bureau and Haru didn't bother her. "...must be a project or something?" Muta asked. Baron was in deep thought. "Well, we better not bother her, then." Baron suggested. Auron stares at the upstairs that lead to Hana's room. Hana was soon done with the 'projects'

Hana ran to the store. _"I can't believe that I forgot Auron's gift!"_ Hana thought to herself. She ran to a random store. She then saw something glittering; catching her eye. She smiled. "It's perfect." She whispered. She bought it and managed to sneak into her house without anyone spying her coming in. With a few adjustments, she managed to fix up the gift and wrapped it up and sets it in the corner with the other four presents.

It was December 22 and it was in the afternoon. Hana stares at the snow as snowflakes falls to the ground. She got her coat, slipping on her boots, gloves and scarf on. She smiled as she steps outside.

She then saw Muta coming. "Hey, Chicky." He said. Hana smiled. Suddenly, a snow ball hits Muta in the top of the head. Toto was cackling. Muta glared at him. "You're dead, you big chicken!" He said as he gathered snow into his paws. He throws it, but accidently hits Hana. She stared at him. She smirked evilly as she gathered snow into her gloves. Muta started to laugh evily. It soon turn into a snowball fight between Hana and Muta.

Muta throws a snowball. Hana dodges it, but it hits someone else. It was Baron. Hana and Muta stared at him worriedly. "...he did it!" Hana said quickly as she points at Muta. Muta laughs nervously. He then gets hit in the face with a snowball, making Muta fall onto his back. Hana stares at Baron shocked. He had a sly smirk on his face. Auron and Haru soon joined in.

"...snowball fight!" Hana declared. It soon turn into a snowball battle for the Bureau and the Yoshiokas.

Muta was looking for Hana as he makes another snowball. He then felt something pounce on him. Hana was on his back. He laughed as he got a better grip of Hana's legs. Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck; laughing. "You realized that I'm the Renaldo Moon, you know?" Muta asked. Hana laughed. "Nah, your just a big softy under that mean attitude of yours!" Hana said as she squeezed him softly. He chuckled. "Thanks, Chicky. That means alot." He said.

A snowball hits Muta. Hana was using him as a shield. Muta stares at Auron and Baron. "You should really pay attention, Muta." Baron smirked. Muta grabbed a snowball. "You're asking for it, Baron!" He said. Baron chuckled when Muta threw it; comepletly missing him. Haru was on Toto's back as she attacked them from above with snowballs.

"Ahh! Ambush!" Hana said as she took cover. Auron managed to grab Hana. They both fell into the snow; laughing. Hana was on top of him, his back was laying on the snow. Auron's top hat fell off from his head. Hana smiled when she placed it back onto his head. He kissed her cheek. They both help each other up.

It was in the evening, yet no one won the snowball war yet. Muta, Haru and Toto were out; leaving Hana with Baron and Auron the only players left.

Hana saw Baron and Auron together in the exact spot she predicted they would be. She smirked and throws it, but it comepletly went somewhere else. Auron and Baron stared at her confused. "Hana, you missed us." Auron exclaimed. Hana smirked.

"Wasn't aiming for you!"

Auron and Baron stares at each other confused. They soon then felt a rumble. They looked up and saw that they were under a tree. They let out a yelp as huge snow falls on top of them, burying them both. Muta and Toto fell onto their backs, laughing histerically. Hana walked towards them where the snow fell on them. A hand suddenly grabbed her, pulling her towards the snow. She let out a happy yelp as Auron and Baron popped their heads out of the snow. Auron had her hostage, snuggling towards her.

"Do you give?" He asked. Hana was giggling. "I-I give! I give!" She gasped. Auron laughed lightly as he nuzzled her cheek, purring softly. Baron chuckled. "...I guess it's fair on who won." Baron said as he got out of the snow, with Haru's help. Auron gently swept Hana off of her feet, carrying her in his arms. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were inside, having hot coaco. Hana sighed as she leaned her head against the couch. "I have to admit, that was the most fun I had in years." She said. Haru smiled. "Yeah. It was so funny when the snow fell on Baron and Auron when you got them under the tree." Haru giggled. Baron wrapped his arms from behind her around her waist. She smiled and kissed him. Hana's coaco was soon drained. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she leaned toward Auron's shoulder. She was soon into a deep sleep.

Auron chuckled as he carries Hana upstairs to her room. He gently laid her on her bed. He puts the covers up to her shoulders as he stroked her hair. "...glad to have you back, Hana." He whispered. He gently gave Hana a sweet soft kiss.

It was Christmas Eve and they found the perfect tree. Auron smiled as the decorations were almost comeplete. Baron managed to pull out the star that goes on top of the tree from a box. He then hands it to Hana. Hana was shocked.

"Sorry, Hana. It's tradition that the youngest puts the star on top of the tree." Baron said. Hana stares at the tree, seeing that she wouldn't be able to reach it; even is she stood on a chair. "Uhhhh...can someone help me?" She asked.

Auron chuckled as he puts his hand on her waist, lifting her up as she place the star on top of the tree. When the star was placed on top of the tree, Auron gently puts her down as they stared at the tree. She was still in Auron's arms as they stared at the tree.

It was already night time, Auron outside staring at the stars in the sky. He remember about the star that shines brightly around midnight on Christmas Eve. He then felt someone next to him. It was Hana. "Looking for something?" She asked. Auron chuckled.

"I heard that there's one star that shines brightly around midnight. I want to see it before I go to bed." He said. Hana smiled. "...mind if I join you?" She asked. Auron smiled warmly and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He then held his hand to Hana. "...may I have this dance?" He asked. Hana smiled and took his hand.

"...it's been awhile since I dance with someone." Hana whispered. He chuckled. "Well, then let's see if we both still got it." He said. It had been awhile since he dance with someone. They soon started to slowly waltz around the courtyard. Hana had one hand on his shoulder while the other was in his hand. He had his arm around her waist as he guided through the slow dance. He lead her to a dip.

He chuckled. "You are a natural, miss Hana." He said. Hana smiled sweetly as he twirl her around. "...I can say the same thing to you, Auron." She said. Suddenly, a bright light shined through the courtyard. They looked up and saw the star; shining brightly in the sky. Hana was amazed of the sight. Auron smiled as he held Hana close to him as they stare at the star.

Soon, the star faded. Auron stared at Hana. She smiled. "...Merry Christmas, Auron." She whispered. He stroked her cheek as he held her close to him. "...Merry Christmas, Hana." He said. They soon closed the distance with a gentle kiss.

* * *

"Hana, wake up!"

Hana opened her eyes and saw herself in her room. She didn't remember falling asleep. Hana then had the idea of who took her to bed last night. "I'm up, mom." She said.

She gathered the gifts and went with her mother. "Come on, Hana. Everyone is waiting for you at the Bureau." Haru said. Hana stared at her. "Did you already gave them their presents, mom?" She asked. Haru nodded. "I gave Baron a new vest, Muta has a recipe for angel food cake, I gave Toto a mulberry pie and I gave Auron a new jacket since his old one is getting worned out." Haru said. Hana smiled.

They walked inside the Bureau, where everyone was waiting for them. "Merry Christmas, guys." Hana said. Hana first handed Muta his gift. It revealed a collar for him, with 'Muta' engraved on it. "Thanks, Chi- I mean, Hana." He said. She then gave Toto his gift. "I didn't know your size, so I took a guess." Hana said as she rubbed the back of her head. It was a scarf with mulberry patterns on it. Toto smiled and gathered her into a hug. "I love it, Hana. Thank you." Toto said.

Hana then gave Haru a gift. Haru was shocked when she found a yellow dress with amazing patterns. "Thank you, sweetie." Haru said. Hana smiled. She then handed a gift to Baron. "Yours was a little difficult, but it pulled through." Hana said. It was a cane, but it was metal and had his name engraved in it. "I saw your old cane a little bent, so I got you a metal one. It won't bend easily." Hana said. Baron smiled warmly and gathered Hana into a warm embrace.

Last one was Auron. It was a small gift. He opened it and was suprised. It was a silver pocket watch, with his name engraved on it. "Open it." Hana said. Auron opened it and smiled sadly from what was inside. It was a picture of everyone in the Bureau. Muta and Toto were in the back while Haru and Baron on the right side. He smile then grew when he saw himself carrying Hana in his arms with a happy smile on their faces.

Auron stares at Hana and gave her a tight embrace. "...thank you, Hana." He whispered. Hana smiled and gave him a tight embrace in return. He then gave her a soft kiss. He then handed Hana a gift. "This is from all of us, Hana. We couldn't decide what you wanted, but your mother suggested this." He said. Hana opened it and smiled.

It was a picture of everyone that one day in the Cat Kingdom. Lune and Yuki were in it, along with Natori and Natoru since Hana insisted them to be in the picture. Muta and Toto were in the back. Baron had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Hana had one of her arm wrapped around Auron's neck when he was carrying her on his back. The other hand was on his top hat on that was on top of her head. He was smiling at her.

Hana smiled at everyone. "...I love it. I'm glad that I have a family...and a father this time." Hana said as a tear slip pass her guard. Baron smiled and gathered her into a hug.

"Wait a sec-" Muta and Toto said. Hana stared at them confused. "...you didn't know that my mom and Baron was engaged to each other?" She asked. They fell over in disbelief. "You were occupied in your little arguing game that I didn't have a chance to tell you." Baron said. Hana laughed.

Hana was outside as snowflakes were falling. A single tear ran down her cheek. She then felt someone wrapping their arms around her, nuzzling the back of her neck. She smiled as she hugged the arms. "...this has to be the best Christmas I had." Hana whispered. Auron smiled and purred softly. "...glad you thought that, Hana." He said. He then gave her a soft kiss.

It was after Christmas, and there was a big ceremony. It was held at the Cat Kingdom. Auron was next to Baron, since he was best man. Hana was sitting next to Muta and Toto. Yuki was the maid of Honor. The song started, Haru was walking down the isle with Lune escorting her. Hana smiled. "...I can't believe it's really happening." Hana said.

Muta smirked and patted her shoulder. "...at least you'll be with us from now on." He said. Hana smiled. "Yeah, you're right Muta." Hana said. Natori was the priest. They exchanged vows.

"If anyone protest of these two being married, speak now or forever hold in your peace." Natori said. Hana was crossing her fingers; hoping that no one will interrupt them. Auron chuckled, knowing what Hana was thinking. Natori smiled. "Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Natori said. Baron smiled as he leaned foward. They closed it with a kiss, where everyone was applauding.

Hana could feel Louise' spirit with them. She can tell that she was happy. _"I'll make sure they're happy, Louise. Thank you for watching over us..."_ Hana thought. She smiled as her spirit faded, making sakura petals flow in the breeze.

* * *

Ch.10 Up soon

Use that tree plan if you readers are going to have a snowball fight one day. It works for me everytime and I win all the time. (lol) Hope this advice helps you! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.10: The Theatre/New Years/The Suprise

* * *

Hana was in the theatre room in the school; helping the other students. "How far did you want this, Takashi-sensei?" Hana called from below, fixing the sand bags and the lighting. He looked up.

"Just a little to the left, then work on the third lamp." He said. Hana nodded and tilted the sand bag to the left. She was unsure of working up above from the stage. She tried to let her mind go, imagining her on Toto's back with Auron's arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she fixed the thrid light. It was nearly done.

Takashi-sensei then looked at Hana. "I'm have to take care of something real quick. Think you can handle being up there alone, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be careful." Hana said. She was by herself with Haruka. "Oh, I want to congradulate of your mother getting married. How is he?" She asked. Hana smiled. "Baron is a great guy. I just wish that there were men like him running around in the world." Hana said. Haruka laughed. "Yeah, tell that to my boyfriend." She joked.

Hana smiled. "Well, Auron is like Baron, so it counts." Hana said. They both laughed. Haruka was now below from Hana. Hana checked on everything and started to take her leave. When Hana was about to leave, she felt herself trip. She grabbed the rails of the walkway that was above the stage.

She heard Haruka screaming her name. Hana felt her arms giving out. _"...now I'm regretting for not taking Gym this year."_ Hana thought. She then heard a familiar voice. "Hana!"

It wasn't Auron though. "T-Toto?" She asked. She didn't know how Toto got here. "Jump, Hana! I'll catch you!" He yelled. Hana didn't want to let go. Last time she did that, Hana had a broken leg for two weeks. "T...Toto, I can't!" Hana yelled. She felt the tears running down her cheek. "I won't let you get hurt, Hana. Please!" He asked again.

Hana held her breath as she let go. She felt herself landing in strong arms; both of them tumbling to the ground. Hana saw that he was human. He had raven like black hair with black eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket that matched his black shirt, blue pants and black boots. She burried her face into his jacket, clentching onto it.

Toto sighed in relief as Hana wrapped her arms around his neck.. "...told you that I would catch you." He said as he stroked her hair. He sat up, his arms still around her. She pulled away staring at him. "You okay?" He asked. Hana nodded. "J-Just a bit shaken is all." She said. He smiled as he helped her up. "Tell her teacher that she went home." He told Haruka. She nodded. "Are you sure you're okay, Hana?" Haruka asked.

Hana nodded. "Yeah." She said. Toto helped her walk to the outside of the school. "...this is why I think theatre is hazardous!" Hana said while putting her fist into the air. Toto laughed nervously. "Yeah...I can guess why." He said.

Toto realized the decorations being done at the town and crossroads. "What's going on?" He asked. Hana stared at him. "The new year festival is this weekend and they are trying to finish the decorations. It's really fun. They shoot off the fireworks and have a bunch of music playing for everyone to dance through." Hana said. Toto smiled.

"You planning on going, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled. "...if you guys want to come." She said. Toto stared at her shocked. "Aw, come on! It won't be fun without you, Muta, Baron or Auron if me and mom went there by ourselves." Hana said. Toto smiled and pulled her to a gentle embrace. "...if you want us to come, then we will come." Toto whispered as he squeezed her slightly.

Hana smiled when she rest her head against his shoulder, embracing him in return.

* * *

Baron managed to find a potion for both Toto and Muta to become human for awhile. Muta was...big. He had brown hair as was the tallest out of all of them. Hana felt puny around him. "...and I thought he was fat when he was a piggy cat." Toto whispered to Hana. Baron and Auron chuckled while Haru struggled not to laugh.

Muta glared at him. "Watch it, Bird-Brain!" He said. Hana laughed slightly, knowing that they will fight no matter what. Baron and Haru were dancing to a slow song at the festival. "Hey, Fatso! You should enter that cake eating contest!" Toto cackled. Muta glared at him. "Maybe when we get home, I'll make you into a Yakitori!" He said. Hana shook her head. Auron sighed. "...can they not fight for one day?" He asked. Hana laughed.

"That will be the day when pigs fly." Hana said. Auron laughed. He then pulled Hana close to him; one of his arm wrapped around Hana's shoulder. Hana smiled as she snuggled into his embrace.

Soon, the fireworks were shooting in the sky. Hana had a little problem. She cannot see the fireworks since her view was blocked by a few people infront of her. She let out a moan, knowing that it was no use after being the shortest person at the Bureau. Auron noticed and then smirked. Auron then whispered something at Baron. He smirked. "...be my guest, Auron." He said. Hana then felt herself being lifted.

Auron puts her on his shoulder. She was blushing a dark red, clentching onto his top hat. He was laughing. "You could of told us you couldn't see, Hana." He said as he stared at her. Hana then stared at the sky in awe. She can definently see the fireworks. Auron chuckled as he adjusted a little with Hana on his shoulders.

After a few hours of watching the Fireworks shooting into the sky, it soon ended. Auron lets Hana down from his shoulders so she can walk. Hana stared at Auron. "Next time, at least warn me when you are going to do that." Hana said. Auron chuckled as he placed his top hat on her head. "I'll keep that in thought." He said. Hana blushed as she adjusted the hat on her head.

For some reason, he liked how the way Hana blushed. "Say, Baron. Why don't you take Hana around for awhile? I need to talk to Haru about something." Auron said. He smiled and nodded. "Shall we, Hana?" He asked, offering his arm to her. She smiled and rest her hand on his arm, walking around the festival for awhile.

"What did Auron want to talk about to my mom?" He asked. He chuckled. "You'll see soon." He said. Hana stared at him. "You know what it is?" She asked. Baron smiled guilty. "Don't worry, you'll like it." He said. She shrugged it off, knowing that Baron won't tell her. Baron then noticed a stand. He smiled as he stared at Hana. "Do you mind if I get something real quick?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Go on ahead." She said.

Baron soon came back after fifteen minutes. It was a necklace. It had a black and white diamond on it that was encrested inside a cat face. Hana smiled. "It reminds me of you and Auron so much." She confessed. Baron chuckled as he puts it around her neck. "I knew you would say that." He said. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Hana-chan!"

Hana turned and saw Haruka. Hana smiled. "Hi, Haruka." Hana said. Haruka then noticed Baron. "Haruka, this is my new father. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Dad, this is Haruka. She's my best friend." Hana said. Baron smiled as he gave a polite bow to Haruka. "It's and honor meeting you, Haruka." He said. Haruka gave him a courtsey. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Gikkingen." She said.

Haruka smiled when she heard her parents yelling for her name. "Well, I'll see you at the graduation ceremony, Hana." She said. Hana smiled. "See you then." Hana said. Baron chuckled. "...she's a nice girl. I can see why you are friends with her." Baron said. Hana smiled. "Yeah. She's been my best friend since third grade. I'm just glad that she's there for me." Hana said.

Baron smiled as he gathered her into a hug. Hana smiled sadly as she tighen the hug.

As soon as they returned to Haru and Auron, there was a crowd. Hana tried to look. Baron chuckled and lifted her up, setting her on one of his shoulders. When Hana and Baron saw what was going on, they sighed in irritation. "...naturally." They both said. Auron and Haru stared at them. "What?" They asked. Hana gave Auron his top hat back. "...they are at it again."

It was Toto and Muta, in a sword duel.

"At least I can dance!" Toto said. "I can dance too, you big chicken!" Muta countered. Toto smirked as he slashed the fake sword at Muta. "Yeah, like a drunk!" He said. Hana sighed. "...I guess that they will boost up the bets now." Hana said. Baron stared at her. "...I'm just suprised that the police didn't break them apart yet." He said as he adjusted the weight that was on his left shoulder, with Hana sitting on there.

Hana giggled. "You know you didn't mean that, dad." She said. He chuckled. "I know..." He said. Hana was in deep thought. "...if anyone ask, we don't know them." She whispered. Baron laughed, along with Auron and Haru. "Know who?" Baron asked. Hana laughed as she wrapped one arm around his head, hugging him.

After an hour, the fight was off. Baron lets Hana down. Muta and Toto were gasping for air, after the sword duel and yelling comments to each other. "This is ridiculous! You two are grown men and you're acting like spoiled children, arguing at each other!" Hana said. Haru laughed. "I think she owned you two." Haru said. Muta and Toto had their heads low; being told by a eighteen year old girl.

Auron then held her hand. "Mind if I talk to you, Hana?" He asked. Hana nodded. If Hana knew better, she could see Baron and them smirking at her. Hana was confused. She then felt a blindfold around her eyes. "Don't take these off until I say it's okay." Auron said as he swept her off of her feet. Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

After fifteen minutes, the noises were soon silence. Auron then sets her down on the ground. He then took the blindfold off. Hana stared and saw that they were in a field, where the stars were shining brightly. Hana smiled. "...it's beautifull, Auron." She whispered. He smiled. "...it's not as beautifull as you, though." He said. He then got down on one knee. He took off the amulet, revealing his cat face to her.

"Auron?" He smiled.

"Hana, I love you ever since I first met you. I want to make you happy as long as we are together. You always brighten me up when I'm ever down. You are funny, kind, and have a true pure heart that I ever seen in one person in my life. I wish to be with you forever and make sure that you deserve true happiness. I have to ask your parent's permission to do this..." He said as he got out a small box. Hana's eyes went wide when she saw a engagement ring.

"Hana...will you marry me?" He asked. Hana was so stunned.

She smiled as the tears ran down her cheek. She lunged at him, her arms wrapped around her neck; forcing them onto the ground. Auron chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "...I take it that's a yes?" He asked. Hana smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his. She then soon closed the distance with a passionate kiss. He started to kiss her back; purring deeply.

The bell struck midnight as the fireworks were shooting in the sky.

Hana pulled away, smiling at Auron as a single tear runs down her cheek. "...yes." She whispered. He smiled warmly and pulled her close again, with a gentle kiss. Hana smiled during the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck; deepening the kiss. Hana then rest her head against his chest; embracing him tightly. Auron returned the embrace as he sat up.

Hana smiled as he rest his forehead against hers. "...I'm holding the wedding after the graduating ceremony at the school...if you don't mind, Hana." He said. She smiled. "...I don't mind at all." Hana whispered.

* * *

The high school held the ceremony the next spring as Hana accepted her diploma. Haruka smiled in the picture with Hana as the photographer took their picture. Hana then saw her family. Lune and Yuki were there, disguised as humans. "Care for a family portrait?" A male photagrapher asked. Hana smiled as she went to her new family. Muta and Toto were on each side. Yuki and Lune had their arms wrapped around each other. Baron was next to Hana while Haru was on the other side. Auron had his arms wrapped around Hana's shoulder from behind; his chin resting on her cap, giving his top hat a affect in the picture. Hana had her hands resting on his arms.

Hana smiled at Lune and Yuki. "Thank you again for coming, Lune and Yuki." Hana said. Lune smiled. "It was nothing, Hana." He said. Auron smiled. Hana then thought of something. "Baron? Can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Baron nodded. He came with Hana under a tree. "It's...about the wedding." She said. Baron stared at her.

"I..was wondering...if...you can...give me away at the wedding?" She asked. Baron smiled sadly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "...I would be honor, Hana. I am your father now and you don't need to hesitate about asking me about something." Baron whispered. She smiled as she hugged him in return. "...thanks, dad." She whispered.

* * *

Ch.11 Up soon


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

The Cat Returns: A New Life

Ch.11: The Wedding/Happy Ending

Down deep in the dungeon of the Cat Kingdom, Machida and Hoshi were in a dungeon cell. _"I can't believe that **she** figured us out..."_ Machida thought. He growled under his breath. Hoshi heard guards laughing and talking about something.

"I'm happy for Haru and Baron getting married, but there's one more that Lune want's to go through."

"Who are the lucky couple now?"

"It's Haru's daughter and Baron's step brother. They are getting married today this evening."

"Wow. I'm happy for them."

Hoshi and Machida gasped. "...we have to stop that wedding, father!" Hoshi said. Machida growled under his breath again and whispered a certain spell; breaking the lock on the door. "Let's go, before it happens."

* * *

Hana was nervous as ever. She was getting married and it was today. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress taht glitters in the sunlight. A white rose was tucked into her ear. She tried taking deep breaths; she was feeling the insides in herself turning into knots.

"Nervous?"

She turned and saw Baron in a black tuxedo. His top hat was black as well. Hana smiled nervously. "...I don't know how you and mom kept your cool when you got married." Hana said. Baron chuckled. "Don't worry, take deep breaths and think happy thoughts." He said. Hana smiled. She then felt herself in a warm embrace. She smiled as she hugged her father.

"...we're both proud of you, Hana. I assure that Auron will keep you happy as long as you are together." He whispered as he stroked her hair. Hana smiled. "...thanks, dad." She said. Muta came in. "It's time, Baron." He said. He nodded. "Ready, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled. "I'm born ready." She said. Baron chuckled.

Auron was with Natori; as he was adjusting his top hat and red bow tie. Haru was smiling next to Toto. Lune was best man while Yuki was the maid of honor. The music then started to play. Baron was escorting Hana down the aisle. When they got to Natori and Auron, he gave her a warm embrace. "...good luck." He whispered.

Hana stood next to Hana as Baron took his seat next to Haru. Auron smiled as he held Hana's hand. Natori cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the happy marriage of these two young couples." Natori announced.

"Auron, do you take Hana Yoshioka as your lovely wedded wife? Care for her, love her and share her soul with yours as long as you both shall live?" Natori asked. Auron smiled. "...I do."

Natori smiled at Hana. "Hana, do you take Auron Humbert von Gikkingen as you lovely wedded husband? Care for him, love him and share his soul with yours as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Hana smiled sweetly at Auron. "...I do." She said.

Natori then held his paw up. "If anyone objects of these two lovely couples being together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Natori announced. There was a silence. Natori smiled. "By the honor of the Cat Kingdom, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Natori said as he step back. Auron smiled as he moved the veil away from Hana's face. He stroked her cheek. He then closed the distance with a gentle and passionate kiss.

Hana wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her small waist. There was a loud applause from the audience. Baron was holding Haru as she rest her head against his shoulder. The white flower petals were flowing in the breeze. A door then bursted open.

"Stop the wedding!"

Hana and Auron broke their kiss as they stared at the 'wedding crashers'. Hana smirked. "...sorry. If you were here a few minutes earlier, you might have stopped the wedding." Hana said. Hoshi dropped to his knees. "Hana...what does he have that I don't!?" He demanded. Hana thought for awhile while smirking.

"Hmmm...let's see. Auron never lies to me. He makes me laugh and happy all the time. He has a good heart...and admires anyone that speaks from their hearts like my father does." Hana said. Auron smiled as he held her close to him. Machida stares at Haru. She smirked as Baron glared at him. Hana then chuckled.

"What ever you or your father are planning, you might as well forget about it. If you plan of hurting me or my mother, you have to go through Muta first and I think he has plans for you two." She said. Muta was infront of them; cracking his knuckles. "...I've been waiting to get my paws on you two..." He grinned evilly. The cat guards dragged Hoshi and Machida away; Muta following them.

Auron stares at Hana. "Now...where were we?" He asked. Hana smiled and kissed Auron once more.

It was the after party. Hana was dancing with his father while Auron was dancing with Haru. "...I'm glad that I met you that day, dad." Hana said as he twirled her around. Baron smiled. "Oh? Why is that, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled as he picked her up and twirled around. "...if I didn't, none of this would be happening now. You would be bored out of your mind, Auron would be still be buried in the earth's crust...and mom wouldn't have the same smile again. It's pretty hard to make her smile." She said.

Baron smiled as he gave Hana a gentle embrace. Baron then noticed something. He smiled as he spinned Hana around to the next person. She felt herself in familiar arms as she was led into a dip. Auron smiled at her. "Wow, you're sly." Hana commented. He chuckled. He picked her up and twirled her around. "...I never got the chance to thank you, Hana...for releasing me." He said. Hana rest her hands on his shoulders; still in the air as his arms were around her waist. "...what do you mean?" She asked.

He smiled. "...in order to be free, a young maiden must have a pure heart and high spirit in order to release me. When you got chased that day, you must of stepped on my burial grounds and released me." He said. Hana smiled. "So...you're saying we owe this to Machida and Hoshi?" She dared asked. He chuckled. "...it appears so." Auron said. She smiled as she closed the distance with a soft kiss. Auron smiled during the kiss; purring softly.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy! Wake up!"

A young cat ran into her parent's room. An older cat; which looked like 10 years old. "Shizuka!" He panicked. Hana woke up and smiled. "It's alright, Leo. Time to get up, honey." She said. Auron shifted in his sleep. Hana smiled as she kissed him. He opened his eyes and purred softly. "What is it, my young kitten?" Auron asked as Shizuka got in between him and Hana.

"Daddy! It's Christmas! Grandma and Grandpa are here and Uncle Toto and Muta! Yuki-chan and Lune-chan are here, too!" Shizuka said. Hana smiled. "Alright, we're getting up. Tell everyone that we'll be down in a minute." Hana said. Auron got out of bed and helped his wife. She was already pregnant with another child. Shizuka and Leo were already gone.

Hana smiled as Auron started to carry her to the living room. "Wow...10 years has gone by so fast, Auron." Hana whispered. He chuckled. "I know, love. It's been the happiest ten years I had with you." He said as he kissed her. In the living room were Baron, Haru, Toto, Muta and their two young children. Hana smiled as Auron sat her down on the couch, then sitting next to her.

"So, when are you expecting your next child?" Yuki asked. Hana smiled. "Probably after the holidays. We still can't figure out a name yet." Hana said. Baron chuckled. "It will come in time, Hana." He said. Shizuka got a new dress as Leo got a new fencing sword. "This is from both of us, Hana." Lune said. Hana opened it and smiled. It was a silver locket. Hana opened it and saw her whole family in one picture and Auron and their family in the other.

"Thank you." She whispered. Auron smiled as he nuzzled her cheek; purring softly. Hana stares at Muta and Toto. "Okay, who are you two and what have you done with Toto and Muta?" She asked. They stared at her confuse. "What ever do you mean, love?" Auron asked. "Right about now, they should be fighting." She laughed. Baron chuckled. "I promise them that they will behave themselves until later in the evening." Baron said. Hana smiled and laughed.

Haru smirked. "I hepled as well." She said. Everyone bursted laughing. Hana stared at the family portrait. Hana then noticed a spirit outside the window. Hana smiled. _"...Merry Christmas, Louise..."_ She thought. Louise smiled as her spirit faded away. Aruon stares at Hana. "You okay, dear?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Don't worry, love...I'm okay."

* * *

I want to give thanks to the many people that supported me after making this story! I personally want to thank The Count Luca van Andrews for all of the support. I will work on another The Cat Returns fanfiction story!

Until then,

BlackDragon157


End file.
